Stylish Detective
by Lycoris Rei
Summary: Wakil detektif tim Sasuke mengundurkan diri dan digantikan oleh wakil yang baru, Haruno Sakura. Terlambat, mengacuhkan senioritas Sasuke, serta berpakaian bak model merupakan kesan pertama terhadap Sakura. Terlepas dari itu semua, ia adalah seorang ketua divisi-2 FBI! Lantas, bagaimana keadaan tim mereka nantinya?/"Eh? Kau menjadi ketua divisi 2? Selamat!"/Chap 5's UP! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"_Disini divisi 2. Kami memerlukan bantuan untuk melakukan investigasi mengenai kasus bunuh diri di area 20."_

Suara ketikan pada _tuts_ _keyboard_ dan telepon yang berbunyi mengisi ruangan bercat putih hitam seluas tujuh kali tujuh meter tersebut.

"Uchiha-_san_, divisi 2 memerlukan bantuan di area 20."

"Kirimkan orang-orang dari divisi 4 untuk membantu mereka!"

"_Disini tim investigasi khusus. Kami menemukan adanya mayat di depan konstruksi gedung Hiroto area 13."_

"Uchiha-_san_, ditemukan mayat di depan konstruksi gedung Hiroto area 13!"

"Bawa mayat tersebut untuk segera diotopsi dan segera sterilkan TKP!"

"_Disini tim informasi. Kami menerima laporan adanya kasus korupsi dalam sebuah perusahaan agensi selebriti."_

"Uchiha-_san_…"

"Uchiha-_san_…"

"Uchiha-_san_…"

"ARGH!"

Rambut ravennya telah ia remas dengan kuat saat ini. Ini baru pukul sepuluh pagi dan sudah begitu banyak kasus yang masuk. Terlebih lagi, apakah penduduk Tokyo tidak pernah kehabisan akal untuk membuat sebuah kasus? Lelaki berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang dipanggil 'Uchiha-_san_' tersebut tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menggeram menahan rasa pusing akibat frustasinya.

Uchiha Sasuke, ketua sekaligus penanggung jawab tim detektif divisi 1 itu biasanya terjun ke lapangan untuk melakukan penyelidikan maupun menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang dimandatkan kepadanya. Namun, berterima kasihlah kepada wakilnya yang telah mengundurkan diri kemarin dan membiarkan dirinya dibebani oleh begitu banyak kasus dan terkurung di ruangan khusus tim detektifnya saat ini.

Ia melirik jam tangannya gusar. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit. Memang masih terhitung sebagai jam pagi. Tetapi…

Kemana wakil baru untuk tim detektifnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kuroda Yue presents**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Stylish Detective  
A Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warning!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-1-_

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang menghentikan langkah mereka begitu sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah muda lewat di jalan yang sama dengan posisi mereka. Sebuah senyum tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya hingga berhasil membuat beberapa laki-laki terpesona olehnya. Tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh kaos tak berlengan berwarna _tosca_ ditutupi oleh _cardigan_ tipis lengan panjang berwarna _cream_ dan rok mini bermodel mengembang yang hanya mampu menutupi setengah paha jenjangnya. Kaki jenjangnya yang cukup panjang itu terekspos sempurna dengan sepatu putih berhak tujuh sentimeter sebagai alasnya. Sebuah tas berwarna _pink_ kemerahan dengan beberapa gantungan boneka yang cukup imut tersampir dengan sempurna dipunggungnya.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia melihat nama gedung yang menjadi tujuannya hari ini. Wajah cantiknya yang diterpa oleh sinar matahari terlihat begitu bersinar hingga mengundang semakin banyak tatapan kagum kepadanya. Ia sedikit merapikan rambut merah muda sebahunya yang berantakan karena tertiup oleh angin dengan kedua tangannya. Sebuah senyum kembali terulas di wajahnya saat ia membaca ulang nama gedung tersebut.

Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, ia langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju gedung tersebut. Saat memasuki gedung kepolisian Tokyo, ia hanya sibuk mencari ruangan yang menjadi tujuan utamanya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan para _security_ yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung menepuk bahu salah seorang _security_ yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Maaf. Apa Anda tahu dimana ruangan tim detektif divisi 1?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah bingungnya yang mampu membuat gemas siapapun yang melihatnya.

_Security_ itu tampak terkejut begitu mendengar pertanyaan gadis _pink_ tersebut.

"A-Ada perlu apa Nona kesana? Uchiha-_san_ tidak akan suka jika pekerjaannya terganggu oleh orang luar."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Bisa tolong antarkan saya kesana?"

"Tidak, saya tidak yakin bisa mengantarkan Anda kesana. Selain itu—"

"Tenang saja. Saya tidak akan mengganggunya. Justru saya akan membantunya," ujar gadis itu menunjukkan kartu identitasnya yang mampu membuat _security_ tersebut menganga dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tanpa dikomando, kepalanya langsung ia jatuhkan ke atas meja pribadinya. Sepertinya, tiga orang bawahannya juga melakukan hal tersebut. Yah, wajar-wajar saja karena pekerjaan pagi ini yang begitu banyak. Untung saja dengan kegesitan yang ia miliki, ia mampu meng -_handle_ semuanya dengan baik dan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit.

"Hei, aku dengar wakil baru kita perempuan," ujar salah satu bawahan Sasuke yang bertugas di bagian penanganan kasus, Hozuki Suigetsu.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli dengan jenis kelaminnya. Tetapi, ia adalah kepala divisi _counter-intelligence_ kedua di FBI," tanggap Karin menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dengan malas.

"Pasti dia orang yang hebat," ujar Juugo meregangkan kedua tangannya.

Karin memutar bola matanya bosan, "Ya, orang hebat yang memilih untuk datang terlambat pada hari pertama bekerja."

"Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya, dan kau sudah begitu mengenalnya. Mengesankan," ujar Suigetsu dengan nada sarkastik.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku saja."

Juugo menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Dipastikan akan terjadi adu mulut lagi di antara kedua orang tersebut. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju dispenser untuk menyeduh kopi hitamnya seperti biasa. Walaupun masih terlalu awal untuk meminum kopi, Juugo bisa memaklumi hal tersebut.

Raut kelelahan dan kekesalan terlihat jelas di wajah tampan lelaki bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Tubuhnya yang terbalut stelan rapi berwarna hitam disertai kemeja putih di dalamnya—khas detektif—bersender di depan meja pribadinya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk melonggarkan sedikit dasi hitamnya yang terasa mengganggu. Iris kehitamannya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Bahkan sampai saat ini, wakil sialannya itu masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Mendengus kasar, Sasuke langsung duduk di kursi pribadinya dan memencet nomor atasannya pada telepon yang terdapat di atas meja kerjanya. Baru saja akan memencet nomor terakhir…

BRAK!

Dua daun pintu ruang detektif bagian penanganan kasus kriminal divisi pertama dibuka dengan begitu kasar hingga membuat seluruh penghuni disana terlonjak kaget, kecuali Sasuke yang mampu mengendalikan dirinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Karin kesal lantaran dikejutkan oleh aksi kasar gadis cantik yang berdiri di depan ruangan mereka dengan sebuah senyuman tanpa dosa di wajahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah kepada Karin dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan tersebut. Karin yang melihat aksi gadis tersebut sontak membangkitkan tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh kaos merah dengan luaran jas hitam serta celana berwarna serupa. Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum senang lalu mendekati Karin dan mengambil kacamata kotak milik gadis merah tersebut.

"Hei! Kembalikan kacamataku!"

Gadis itu tak menggubrisnya. Ia malah memakaikan kacamata tersebut pada dirinya sendiri sehingga matanya menyipit lantaran tidak cocok akan lensa pada kacamata itu.

"Kacamata yang imut. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memakainya," ujar gadis itu melepaskan kacamata dan mengembalikannya kepada Karin.

Sasuke menekuk alisnya begitu dalam. Ia memperhatikan penampilan gadis tersebut berulang kali. Gadis itu seperti…model? Lantas, apa yang dilakukan model dalam ruangan timnya?

"Maaf mengganggu pekerjaan kalian semua. Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang bernama Uchiha-_san_. Apakah beliau ada disini?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berniat untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Sial! Padahal namanya sudah terpampang dengan jelas pada _name tag_ di atas mejanya. Apa gadis ini iseng untuk bertanya, atau memang tidak melihatnya?

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatap datar dirinya.

"Oh benar. Sesuai dengan _name tag_-mu. Salam kenal, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Sasuke-_kun_?" pekik Karin, Suigetsu, bahkan Juugo secara bersamaan.

Alis Sasuke berkedut. Bahkan tak seorangpun orang luar berani memanggil nama depannya, apalagi dengan tambahan embel-embel _–kun_ seperti itu!

"Sebenarnya kau ini—"

"Ngomong-ngomong… Rambutmu modelnya aneh sekali! Ahaha," ujar si _Pink_ tanpa dosa lalu tertawa setelahnya.

Seisi ruangan menganga karena kalimat gadis tersebut. Alis Sasuke berkedut hingga membentuk sebuah tekukan tajam. Perempatan siku-siku juga tercetak di dahi pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Ada perlu apa kau denganku?" tanya Sasuke berusaha menahan ekspresi datarnya.

Gadis tersebut teringat akan tujuan utamanya datang ke ruangan tersebut. Ia membongkar isi tasnya untuk menemukan tanda pengenalnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi wakil ketua tim detektif divisi 1. Mohon bantuannya," ujar Sakura menunjukkan kartu identitasnya lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"K-Kau bercanda?" ujar Suigetsu tak percaya terhadap kartu identitas Sakura.

_DEPARTMENT of INVESTIGATION_

_FBI  
Federal Bureau of Investigation_

_THIS CERTIFIES THAT THE SIGNATURE AND PHOTOGRAPH_

_SPECIAL AGENT : Haruno Sakura_

Sasuke bahkan sampai bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah melihat kartu identitas lama Sakura. Karin dan Juugo tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi mengenai gadis ini.

"Aku terlalu bosan di Amerika. Jadi kuputuskan meminta rekomendasi untuk dipindahkan ke Jepang. Tak kusangka kalian adalah detektif yang formal. Mungkin kalian akan tidak terbiasa denganku. Tetapi semoga kalian dapat menerimaku—"

Suara Sasuke terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Gadis ini? Gadis yang berpenampilan seperti model ini yang akan menjadi wakil barunya? Haruno Sakura ini yang akan menjadi _partner_-nya dalam memimpin tim detektif divisi 1?

"—menjadi wakil baru kalian," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum senang kepada seluruh anggota tim barunya.

"HAH?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Author's Area :

Hahaha. Ga kepikiran bisa buat fanfic tema gini. Awalnya, saya terinspirasi dari tokoh Otonashi Tsukiko dari dorama I Love Tokyo Legends : Kawaii Detective. Tetapi, mungkin akan ada perbedaan di fanfic ini, walaupun terinspirasi dari dorama tersebut. Dan berhubung saya hari ini ulang tahun, saya tiba-tiba punya _mood_ untuk mengetik. Hahaha… #curhat #gakadayangnanya

Err, ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Intinya, RnR?

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 12/01/2015 12.18AM.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke bahkan sampai bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah melihat kartu identitas lama Sakura. Karin dan Juugo tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi mengenai gadis ini.

"Aku terlalu bosan di Amerika. Jadi kuputuskan meminta rekomendasi untuk dipindahkan ke Jepang. Tak kusangka kalian adalah detektif yang formal. Mungkin kalian akan tidak terbiasa denganku. Tetapi semoga kalian dapat menerimaku—"

Suara Sasuke terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Gadis ini? Gadis yang berpenampilan seperti model ini yang akan menjadi wakil barunya? Haruno Sakura ini yang akan menjadi _partner_-nya dalam memimpin tim detektif divisi 1?

"—menjadi wakil baru kalian," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum senang kepada seluruh anggota tim barunya.

"HAH?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Stylish Detective  
A Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**By : Kuroda Yue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warning!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-2-_

.

.

.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ada apa dengan reaksi anggota tim barunya?

"Kenapa kalian begitu terkejut?" tanya Sakura polos.

Tampaknya Sasuke juga tidak percaya akan kalimat gadis yang mengaku sebagai wakil baru mereka. Jangan bercanda! Timnya, tim detektif terbaik di departemen kepolisian Tokyo, akan memiliki anggota baru seperti ini? Terlebih lagi, anggota-baru-yang-seperti-ini tersebut menjabat sebagai wakil timnya?

"Haruno, apakah kau memiliki surat keterangan terkait perpindahan tugasmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangan yang terkait di depan dagu kokohnya.

"Panggil Sakura saja. Ah, Sakura-_chan_ juga boleh! Terdengar lebih imut," ujar Sakura membongkar isi tas lucunya.

Perempatan siku-siku kembali muncul di dahi Sasuke. Belum lima menit Sakura berada di ruangannya, dan gadis itu sudah berhasil membuat tensi darahnya naik.

"Benarkah itu? Jadi, aku boleh memanggilmu Sakura-_chan_ juga?" tanya Suigetsu antusias hingga dihadiahi sebuah tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Tidak ada panggilan Sakura-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_, dalam ruangan timku," ujar Sasuke sembari menerima map berisi surat keterangan perpindahan tugas milik Sakura.

"Hee… Kau begitu membosankan untuk ukuran seseorang yang memiliki rambut aneh seperti itu."

Alis Sasuke tertekuk begitu dalam setelah mendengar kalimat Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kalau begitu panggil Sakura saja ya, Sui," ujar Sakura mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan rasa dongkol melihat sikap wakil barunya. Orang seperti ini bisa menjadi detektif? Terlebih lagi, menjadi ketua divisi kedua di FBI? Sasuke mulai meragukan kartu identitas yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura tadi. Daripada memfokuskan pendengarannya kepada gadis itu, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk fokus pada map yang berada di tangannya saat ini. Ia membuka lembaran map tersebut lalu membaca satu per satu dokumen yang terdapat di dalamnya.

Ah sial. Bahkan surat tersebut memiliki tanda tangan serta cap resmi dari pemimpin tertinggi FBI, James Comey. Iris kehitamannya menelusuri setiap kata yang tercetak dalam dokumen utama dalam map tersebut.

"Alasan pribadi apa yang membuatmu berhenti dari FBI dan memilih untuk menjadi detektif di Jepang?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikan obrolannya dengan Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu.

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas dagu lalu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit ke atas, seperti sedang berpikir.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin pindah saja."

Karin membenarkan kacamatanya lalu menatap _horror_ kepada Sakura.

"Kau melepaskan jabatan tinggimu di FBI hanya untuk alasan yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu itu apa?" tanya Karin geram. Ia tak habis pikir dengan wakil barunya yang tampak tidak begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya sebagai bagian dari penegak hukum kelas dunia.

Sakura tersenyum lebar kepada Karin. Tangannya terangkat untuk merapikan helaian merah muda sebahunya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati pekerjaanku saja. Aku tidak peduli mengenai jabatan, gaji, atau hal lainnya."

Juugo yang awalnya juga tidak mengerti akan alasan Sakura pun akhirnya tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat terakhir gadis itu. Ia sendiri memiliki firasat bahwa timnya akan menjadi lebih berwarna dengan datangnya wakil baru ini.

"Tapi tidak berarti kau bisa seenaknya seperti itu, Sakura!" ujar Karin mengguncangkan bahu Sakura gemas.

"Wah, langsung memanggil nama depanku," ledek Sakura usil.

"M-Maksudku, Ha-Haru… Terserah! Aku memiliki hak untuk memanggilmu Sakura!"

Sejujurnya, Karin lupa akan marga Sakura. Setelah Sasuke dan Suigetsu menyebut nama depan gadis itu beberapa kali, Karin juga jadi ikut-ikutan memanggil nama depan Sakura. Formalitas yang selama ini telah ia jaga dengan baik dihancurkan oleh wakil tim barunya dalam sekejap. Benci untuk mengakuinya, Karin tahu bahwa Sakura dapat membuat orang lain akrab dengannya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Sasuke meletakkan map yang telah ia baca ke atas meja hingga membuat seisi ruangan menoleh kepadanya. Melihat Sakura yang tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya, Sasuke menghela napas panjang. ia langsung menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi pribadinya.

"Mulai saat ini, Haruno Sakura akan menjadi wakil ketua baru dalam tim kita," ujar Sasuke pasrah.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang kegirangan untuk menghadap ke arah rekan barunya.

"Mo-hon ban-tu-an-nyaaa!" ujar Sakura riang sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Dia benar-benar lucu 'kan, Juugo?"

"Ucapkan itu di luar jam kerja kita, Suigetsu-_san_," ujar Juugo mempertahankan profesionalitasnya.

Sasuke menahan kerutan pada pangkal tulang hidungnya sebaik mungkin. Ya ampun, kenapa harus ada gadis cantik—tetapi tidak waras—yang masuk ke dalam timnya hari ini? Sasuke hampir tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu memiliki umur yang sama dengannya, bahkan Sakura lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Jangan bercanda! Dengan kejiwaan seperti itu, berusia dua puluh tiga tahun?

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan iris kehijauannya ke arah meja ketua timnya. Beberapa laporan kasus yang harus ditangani tampak tertumpuk disana. Tanpa meminta ijin atau berbicara sepatah katapun kepada Sasuke, Sakura langsung mengambil laporan-laporan kasus tersebut.

"Membosankan."

SRAK!

Satu laporan kasus dilemparkannya secara asal ke atas meja Sasuke setelah bola matanya bergulir menatap isu pokok dalam kasus tersebut.

"Membosankan."

Satu laporan lagi terlempar dari genggaman tangan Sakura. Kaki jenjangnya terketuk secara tidak sabar ke atas lantai marmer. Map laporan ketiga berhasil membuat alis Sakura mengernyit karena penasaran. Ketukan pada kakinya telah terhenti dikarenakan dirinya sibuk membaca laporan kasus ketiga di tangannya. Dipilahnya data yang terkait pada kasus tersebut dengan jemari lentiknya. Setelah membacanya, Sakura melempar seluruh laporan kasus yang berada di tangannya ke atas meja Sasuke—kecuali laporan kasus ketiga tersebut.

Sakura menatap jam tangan dengan _brand_ Alexandre Christie miliknya. Detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sasuke yang sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Sakura memberikan laporan kasus ketiga tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau juga tertarik dengan kasus ini, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menerima laporan kasus tersebut dan membacanya. Tak sampai satu menit kemudian, laporan tersebut dilempar secara asal ke atas meja oleh lelaki raven tersebut. Iris kehitamannya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih lima belas menit.

"Kita akan makan siang di luar sebentar, lalu berjalan-jalan untuk menuntaskan misi ini. Setuju?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Mungkin karena keduanya sama-sama _genius_, Sakura dapat menebak pikiran Sasuke hingga sangat yakin bahwa lelaki Uchiha itu mau mengikuti kemauannya.

Karin berjalan mendekati meja Sasuke lalu meraih laporan yang dilempar oleh Sasuke tadi dan membacanya. Iris merahnya yang terbingkai kacamata kotak itu bergulir membaca setiap kata yang tertulis dalam laporan tersebut.

"Area 21? Itu akan sedikit jauh dari sini."

"Sebagai tim khusus di departemen kepolisian ini, tentu kita diberi kendaraan khusus bukan? Aku juga yakin kita akan diberi toleransi dalam peraturan lalu lintas nanti," ujar Sakura percaya diri. Bola mata kehijauannya yang berbinar itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat menginginkan kasus ini.

"Statusmu sebagai _Special Agent_ benar-benar merepotkan," ujar Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar karenanya. Sasuke menyetujui keinginannya dan Sakura tahu itu.

"T-Tunggu, Sasuke. Kau akan mengambil kasus ini?" tanya Karin heran. Pasalnya setelah ia membaca laporan kasus tersebut, ia menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada hal menarik dalam kasus itu. Mengingat pribadi ketua timnya yang begitu pemilih dalam mengambil kasus, hal tersebut terasa aneh baginya.

"Hn."

"Bukankah laporannya sudah lengkap? Kita bisa menyerahkan kasus ini kepada divisi 2. Tidak biasanya kau mau turun ke lapangan untuk menangani kasus kelas teri seperti ini."

Sakura menjepit poni sampingnya yang terasa mengganggu dengan kedua jepit merahnya tanpa mempedulikan Karin yang sedang mengeluarkan argumennya kepada Sasuke.

"Siapapun tolong perhatikan telepon di ruangan ini. Sebentar lagi akan ada yang menghubungi kita," ujar Sakura membuat seisi ruangan menatap bingung kepadanya, termasuk Sasuke.

"Apa maksud—"

KRIIING!

Yang benar saja, tak lama setelah itu, telepon pada meja Juugo berbunyi. Baru saja Juugo mengangkat telepon tersebut, belum sempat berbicara, Sakura telah merebut gagang telepon miliknya.

"MPD disini. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Juugo menatap pasrah teleponnya yang telah direbut oleh Sakura. Pembicaraan pada telepon tersebut tidak terdengar jelas. Sakura juga tidak terlalu banyak merespon. Gadis itu hanya bergumam lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak. Tak sampai satu menit, Sakura memutuskan hubungan telepon itu secara sepihak hingga membuat Juugo gelagapan. Alis Sasuke mengernyit begitu melihat tatapan serius yang dilontarkan gadis itu kepadanya.

Kaki jenjang yang menarik perhatian banyak pria itu berjalan mendekati ketua timnya lalu tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung menarik lengan Sasuke untuk keluar dari ruangan tim bersamanya.

"Hei! Kemana kau akan membawaku? Sebelum itu, ganti pakaianmu!"

"Seperti yang kuduga, kasus ini benar-benar menarik!" ujar Sakura menghiraukan perintah ketua timnya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Ganti pakaianmu!" bentak Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lengan kokohnya.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap serius kepada Sasuke yang lagi-lagi dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika tidak memakai rok mini," ucap Sakura dengan wajah seriusnya yang justru membuat Sasuke semakin dongkol kepadanya.

"Hah?"

"Dadaku kecil. Satu-satunya yang bisa ku-ekspos hanya kaki jenjangku ini. Tidakkah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara tangisan yang dibuat-buat.

"Persetan dengan perasaanmu! Semua itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu!"

"Walaupun tidak ada, aku yakin suatu saat pasti ada hubungannya!" ujar Sakura yang entah kenapa malah menjadi bersemangat kembali.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan sejak tadi?" tanya Sasuke heran. Anggota tim yang berada di belakang mereka juga terheran-heran akan arah pembicaraan ketua dan wakil mereka sejak tadi.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Memangnya apa yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

Kampret!

Sepertinya syaraf pada kepala Sasuke akan timbul secara permanen jika ia terus-menerus berada di dekat gadis ini. Oh astaga, kapan kehidupan detektif normalnya akan kembali? Karin dan Juugo bahkan sudah memijit pelipis mereka masing-masing. Hanya Suigetsu yang tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut, karena pemuda itu tidak mempedulikan hal selain tugas yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Pokoknya, ayo kita ke TKP! Juugo-_cchi_ tolong menyetir ya?" pinta Sakura kembali menarik lengan Sasuke membuat ketiga orang lainnya mengikuti langkah mereka.

"-_cchi_?" ujar Juugo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Suigetsu yang melewati Juugo pun menepuk bahunya sembari melemparkan tatapan prihatin kepada lelaki berambut oranye tersebut.

"Mohon bantuannya, Juugo-_cchi_!"

"Baiklah," ujar Juugo pasrah.

Juugo pun mengambil kunci mobil khusus divisi mereka di dalam lemari ruangan tim. Ia menatap kunci tersebut sejenak lalu beralih kepada pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka.

'_Apakah Sakura-_san_ seorang detektif sungguhan?'_ batin Juugo. Bukannya meragukan Sakura, ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana cara Sakura memecahkan sebuah kasus hingga gadis itu mampu menarik perhatian FBI. Singkatnya, ia tertarik dengan bakat Sakura. Apakah gadis itu akan menunjukkannya nanti?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil berwarna hitam dengan lambang kepolisian Tokyo tersebut tiba di kediaman korban kasus yang sedang mereka tangani—dengan paksaan Sakura tadi. Sakura yang duduk di pinggir kiri mobil pun keluar terlebih dahulu dibanding rekannya yang lain. Begitu suara hak sepatunya menyentuh tanah, perhatian seluruh tim investigator teralih kepadanya. Tak hanya sekedar teralih, mereka bahkan terpesona akan sosok Sakura yang begitu cantik, termasuk kaki jenjangnya yang menjadi perhatian utama mereka.

"Wah, dia langsung menjadi perhatian utama," ujar Suigetsu yang baru keluar dari mobil.

Karin membenarkan kacamatanya dengan sebuah papan menulis di tangannya, "Aku mengharapkan keseriusanmu, Suigetsu."

"Baik, baik."

Begitu Karin melangkah terlebih dahulu menyusul langkah Sakura, Suigetsu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jika kau berharap Karin-_san_ akan berpenampilan seperti Sakura-_san_, bahkan dalam mimpi pun kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya, Suigetsu-_san_," ujar Juugo mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Suigetsu.

Suigetsu tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Juugo. Benar juga. Untuk ukuran gadis yang menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan dalam pekerjaan, Karin tidak akan pernah sekalipun ingin berpakaian seperti Sakura. Padahal Suigetsu yakin, kaki Karin sama jenjangnya dengan kaki Sakura. Ck! Dasar mesum.

Sementara itu, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Karin sudah memulai penyelidikan mereka. Suigetsu yang tidak tertarik untuk terjun langsung ke lapangan penyelidikan pun memilih untuk tetap di mobil dengan sekotak rokok bersamanya. Juugo hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kebiasaan Suigetsu. Yah setidaknya lelaki itu berguna dalam urusan teknologi.

Setelah melewati polisi yang mengawasi kesterilan rumah korban dengan menunjukkan kartu identitas mereka masing-masing, keempat detektif tersebut pun masuk ke dalam rumah korban yang teridentifikasi bernama Haku. Terlihat seorang psikolog yang dipanggil secara khusus oleh pihak kepolisian untuk memberikan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Haku. Sakura menepuk bahu psikolog berambut pirang dengan _name tag_ Shion tersebut pelan lalu menunjukkan kartu identitasnya.

"Terima kasih atas usaha Anda. Ijinkan saya menangani dari sini," pinta Sakura yang disetujui oleh psikolog berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke dan Karin pun menghampiri psikolog tersebut lalu menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai segala hal yang telah Shion dapatkan dari kesaksian korban, Haku. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dalam diam sementara Karin terus melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan efektif lalu mencatatnya. Lelaki tampan yang telah memasuki usia dewasa itu menatap Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengan Haku. Apakah gadis itu memang seorang _professional_ atau bukan, hal itu akan dilihat dari penyimpulan gadis itu nantinya. Juugo yang sedang memantau pekerjaan tim investigator juga sesekali melirik Sakura. Sama halnya seperti Sasuke, lelaki bertubuh besar ini juga penasaran akan kemampuan wakil barunya.

"Haku-_san_, bukan? Karena umur kita hampir sama, aku tidak akan terlalu formal kepadamu. Namaku Haruno Sakura, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura-_cha_—"

Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri begitu merasakan tatapan menusuk yang ditujukan Sasuke kepadanya. Sial, bahkan dalam jarak sejauh itu aura mencekamnya masih begitu terasa!

"Aku sangat menyesal jika pertanyaanku nanti akan membebanimu. Tetapi mohon bantuannya untuk bekerja sama dalam kasus ini," ucap Sakura sembari mengambil langkah untuk duduk di tempat Shion tadi dan melepaskan tas punggungnya.

Haku menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Sakura. Setelah menyesuaikan posisi duduknya dengan rok pendek yang ia kenakan, Sakura pun memulai pertanyaannya.

"Aku telah membaca laporan kasus ini di kantor kepolisian. Dari laporan tersebut, kau mengaku bahwa kau telah diperkosa oleh seseorang yang tidak kau lihat jelas wajahnya. Bisa kau jelaskan detailnya seperti apa?"

Alis Sasuke tertekuk sangat dalam. Pemilihan kata Sakura dalam menanyai korban sangat buruk! Gadis seharusnya tidak mengucapkan kata 'diperkosa' dengan frontalnya di hadapan korban. Tidak pernahkah gadis itu memahami kondisi kejiwaan seseorang yang menjadi korban atas tindak kriminal itu?

"Kemarin sekitar pukul sembilan malam aku sampai di rumah setelah bekerja _part time_. Kebetulan aku mengambil _shift_ malam kemarin. Setelah mandi dan makan malam, aku langsung tidur tepat pada jam sebelas malam. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, aku merasakan pakaianku yang dilucuti lalu tangan-tangan yang mengerayangi tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Begitu gelap. Rasanya aku…aku…"

Haku yang tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya pun menangis karena tertekan oleh kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin malam. Diperkosa oleh orang yang bahkan wajahnya tidak dapat ia lihat, tentu menyisakan tekanan batin untuknya. Sakura memandang prihatin kepada Haku. Sebagai seorang perempuan, tentu ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh sang korban dalam kasus yang sedang ditanganinya ini.

"Apa kau yakin itu bukan delusi?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan. Juugo yang mendengar pertanyaan konyol Sakura malah berbalik menatap heran wakil timnya. Sudah jelas wanita itu diperkosa, masih ditanya yang dialaminya adalah delusi atau bukan? Jangan bercanda!

"Aku merasa seperti sedang bermimpi karena pandanganku yang tidak jelas. Tetapi saat aku terbangun, tubuhku tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun dan bagian pribadiku terasa sakit. Aku tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa kejadian itu adalah kenyataan. Tapi, bukti pada tubuhku ini sangat nyata."

Setelah mengungkapkan pengakuan terberatnya, Haku menangis semakin kencang. Sakura menutup matanya dengan alis yang mengernyit seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Ano_, kau baik-baik saja, Haruno-_san_?" tanya Haku yang justru khawatir kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri lalu tersenyum kepada Haku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Haku-_cha_—maksudku Haku-_san_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin menatap malas lampu lalu lintas yang masih berwarna merah. Jika saja mereka lebih cepat, mungkin mereka tidak akan terjebak dalam lampu merah seperti ini. Matanya yang terbingkai kacamata kotak itu memandang Sakura yang sedang memusatkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Gadis _pink_ itu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tentang kasus kah?

"Sakura, kau sedang mengenakan rok pendek. Tolong tutupi kakimu itu! Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa yang duduk di dalam mobil ini tidak semuanya berjenis kelamin perempuan."

Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Karin. Gadis itu malah menyilangkan kakinya hingga paha jenjangnya terekspos semakin jelas.

"Jika aku menyembunyikannya, rok miniku ini tidak akan ada artinya."

Karin menghela napas kasar. Jawaban Sakura memang ada benarnya. Tetapi tolonglah, jika dipandang dari sisi moralitas, gadis itu amat-sangat-perlu menutupi kaki jenjangnya yang putih dan mulus itu. Karin yakin, bola mata Suigetsu akan keluar saking kenyangnya melihat pemandangan indah ini. Beralih dari kaki jenjang Sakura, bola mata Karin menatap beberapa gantungan tas Sakura yang terlihat aneh menurutnya.

"Aku tahu selera setiap orang berbeda, tetapi aku yakin banyak orang akan berpendapat bahwa gantungan tasmu aneh."

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Karin yang memang ada benarnya. Ia melepaskan salah satu gantungan tasnya yang berbentuk bintang segi delapan itu dan memberikannya kepada Karin. Gadis merah itu membenarkan kacamatanya untuk melihat dengan jelas benda yang sedang dipegangnya saat ini. Ia seperti pernah, bahkan sering melihat benda seperti ini. Tetapi dimana?

"Itu adalah salah satu tanda penghargaan yang diberikan Vatikan kepadaku. Kalau tidak salah… _Justitia et Pax_. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kenapa mereka memberikan ini kepadaku."

Karin menatap _horror_ medali emas tanda penghargaan dari Dewan Kepausan Vatikan di tangannya yang telah bertransformasi menjadi gantungan tas. Pantas saja bentuknya aneh. Bentuk ujung pita kembar pada medali tersebut telah dipatahkan hingga tersisa bintang segi delapannya saja. Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Sasuke ikut-ikutan menatap _horror_ kepada Sakura yang tidak mengindahkan tanda penghargaan bernilai tinggi tersebut. Masih ada empat gantungan lagi di tasnya, jangan bilang semua itu juga tanda penghargaan?

"Aku akan memberikannya jika kalian mau. Aku sudah memilikinya terlalu banyak dan itu sangat menggangguku. Memang sudah kujadikan gantungan tas, tetapi masih ada yang tersisa."

Oh Dewa apapun yang berkuasa… Sampai sejauh mana gadis ini akan membawa kepala anginnya itu? Seluruh penghargaan yang diberikan kepadanya termasuk tanda pangkat dari FBI telah ia jadikan sebagai aksesoris tasnya. Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika wakil barunya akan lebih sinting lagi dari ini.

Lampu hijau kembali menyala, Juugo menjalankan mobil kembali. Akhirnya mereka terbebas dari lampu lalu lintas. Tiga kilometer lagi, mereka akan sampai di kantor kepolisian Tokyo. Karin masih setia mengomeli Sakura yang tidak menghargai setumpuk emas bundar tersebut. Sasuke mendengus. Jangan sampai ada satupun anggota timnya yang tertular oleh sifat Sakura. Jika ada, jangan salahkan Sasuke jika pemuda itu menelan pil penenang untuk mengatasi stressnya.

"Apa yang telah kau dapatkan dari penyelidikanmu tadi?" tanya Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya.

Seisi mobil terdiam. Mereka semua penasaran akan jawaban Sakura. Tentu saja penyimpulan dari ketua divisi ke-2 FBI akan sangat akurat. Juugo menatap tegang jalanan di depannya. Di saat inilah kehebatan wakil barunya akan terungkap, pikirnya.

"Incubus."

Satu kata yang Sakura ucapkan berhasil membuat seisi mobil kebingungan. Incubus? Ada apa dengan incubus yang disebutkan secara tiba-tiba oleh Sakura?

"Kata Incubus berasal dari gabungan bahasa Latin yaitu _In_—yang berarti, di atas—dan _Cubo_—yang berarti, berbaring. Deskripsi pertama mengenai Incubus datang dari Mesopotamia pada tahun 2400 sebelum Masehi. Legendanya, Incubus merupakan iblis jantan yang melakukan hubungan seksual pada wanita untuk menanam benih pada manusia yang telah menjadi korbannya. Incubus muncul pada malam hari saat wanita yang menjadi sasarannya sedang tertidur dan saat sedang melakukan aksinya, wanita itu akan mengalami _Sleep Paralysis_—atau disebut tidur lumpuh—hingga tidak dapat menghentikan iblis itu."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke was-was. Jawaban Sakura mulai terasa ngawur baginya. Firasat buruk juga mulai muncul. Jangan-jangan gadis itu juga akan bermain-main saat sedang dalam kegiatan penyelidikan?

"Menurut buku _Malleus Maleficarum_ yang ditulis oleh Heinrich Kramer dan Jacob Sprenger pada tahun 1468, salah satu cara untuk mengatasi serangan Incubus adalah eksorsisme. Tetapi, pastor Ludovico Maria Sinistrari dari Sekte Franciskan mengatakan bahwa Incubus tidak tunduk pada ritual eksorsisme dan tidak takut dengan simbol-simbol kesucian."

"….."

Seisi mobil terdiam. Mereka tidak dapat menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mantan _special agent_ bermarga Haruno tersebut. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang duduk di kursi tengah bagian kanan dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Aku menyimpulkan bahwa pelaku kasus kali ini adalah Incubus."

CKIIITT!

Juugo menginjak rem mobil tanpa sadar setelah Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Keempat anggota tim detektif divisi satu yang bernotaben sebagai tim terbaik di Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department itu membelalakkan mata mereka secara serempak. Darah terasa akan menyembur dari puncak kepala mereka.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Author's Area :

Ini udah terhitung cepat update-nya. Berhubung yang review banyak, saya jadi bersemangat buat ngetik ini. Sebenarnya, saya cukup mumet karena mikirin kasus apa yang harus diambil untuk fanfic ini. Maaf kalau kurang berat karena ini di rate T. Saya juga tidak menyangka, ternyata reader suka sama karakter Sakura disini. Hahaha. Bagi yang penasaran, bisa coba nonton dorama Toshi Densetsu no Onna. Karakter Sakura hampir mirip dengan heroine di dorama itu. :3 Tidak lupa juga saya ucapin makasih buat yang udah ucapin selamat ke saya. #peluksatu2 Oh ya, untuk adegan action, saya ga bisa janji akan banyak. Karena ini tema detektif bukan agen rahasia.

Untuk guest reviewer, akan lebih baik jika kalian memberi nama pada kolom guest kalian untuk memudahkan saya dalam membalas review, makasih. :3

**Sami haruchi 2 :** makasih, nih udah lanjut.

**May sq :** terlalu memuji. Haha begitulah. Makasih, nih udah lanjut.

**Syalalaa :** makasih, nih udah lanjut.

**Ai :** haha. Kita lihat saja nanti shannarooo.

**T'Sa' Uchiha :** bukan. Dari Toshi Densetsu no Onna. Sudah saya jelasin di a/n chapter 1.

**Ss :** nih udah lanjut.

**Axwdgs :** nih udah lanjut, update-nya udah cepet.

**Uchan :** makasih ya, amin. nih udah lanjut.

**Vanny-chan :** salam kenal juga. Nih udah lanjut.

**Uchiha-chan :** makasih. Nih udah lanjut.

**Aiko :** nih udah lanjut.

**Kin :** ini MC darurat jadi publish-nya terburu-buru makanya jumlah words dikit. Nih udah lanjut.

**Guest :** Kuroda, Yue, atau Michi. Tolong jangan panggil min, saya tidak suka. Makasih nih udah lanjut.

**Sora chan :** makasih, nih udah lanjut.

**Blue Chery :** makasih nih udah lanjut. Jangan panggil min.

**Lady Luxzuvyre :** haha makasih. Nih udah dipanjangin.

**Relax :** Anda menyukainya belum tentu yang lain begitu. Saya tidak berharap Anda menyukainya.

**Guest 123 :** haha. Ditagih sana sini rupanya. Makasih nih udah lanjut.

**Namuchi :** makasih, amin. Ini MC darurat. Haha, nih udah lanjut.

**Guest : **nih udah lanjut.

**Kimzy1013 :** kita lihat nanti. Nih udah lanjut.

**Kirrei Apple** : sampe ga bisa login. Pasti karena lagi sama banyak berondong ya? :'( nih udah kilat update-nya. Udah plus-plus kan tamvannya? :v

**Aoi Chan :** makasih.

**Thanks to all Reviewers, Favourites, Followers, dan Silent Reader untuk Fanfic ini.**

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 31/01/2015 10.56PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Apa yang telah kaudapatkan dari penyelidikanmu tadi?" tanya Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya.

Seisi mobil terdiam. Mereka semua penasaran akan jawaban Sakura. Tentu saja penyimpulan dari ketua divisi ke-2 FBI akan sangat akurat. Juugo menatap tegang jalanan di depannya. Di saat inilah kehebatan wakil barunya akan terungkap, pikirnya.

"Incubus."

Satu kata yang Sakura ucapkan berhasil membuat seisi mobil kebingungan. Incubus? Ada apa dengan incubus yang disebutkan secara tiba-tiba oleh Sakura?

"Kata Incubus berasal dari gabungan bahasa Latin yaitu _In_—yang berarti, di atas—dan _Cubo_—yang berarti, berbaring. Deskripsi pertama mengenai Incubus datang dari Mesopotamia pada tahun 2400 sebelum Masehi. Legendanya, Incubus merupakan iblis jantan yang melakukan hubungan seksual pada wanita untuk menanam benih pada manusia yang telah menjadi korbannya. Incubus muncul pada malam hari saat wanita yang menjadi sasarannya sedang tertidur dan saat sedang melakukan aksinya, wanita itu akan mengalami _Sleep Paralysis_—atau disebut tidur lumpuh—hingga tidak dapat menghentikan iblis itu."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke was-was. Jawaban Sakura mulai terasa ngawur baginya. Firasat buruk juga mulai muncul. Jangan-jangan gadis itu juga akan bermain-main saat sedang dalam kegiatan penyelidikan?

"Menurut buku _Malleus Maleficarum_ yang ditulis oleh Heinrich Kramer dan Jacob Sprenger pada tahun 1468, salah satu cara untuk mengatasi serangan Incubus adalah eksorsisme. Tetapi, pastor Ludovico Maria Sinistrari dari Sekte Franciskan mengatakan bahwa Incubus tidak tunduk pada ritual eksorsisme dan tidak takut dengan simbol-simbol kesucian."

"….."

Seisi mobil terdiam. Mereka tidak dapat menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mantan _special agent_ bermarga Haruno tersebut. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang duduk di kursi tengah bagian kanan dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Aku menyimpulkan bahwa pelaku kasus kali ini adalah Incubus."

CKIIITT!

Juugo menginjak rem mobil tanpa sadar setelah Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Keempat anggota tim detektif divisi satu yang bernotaben sebagai tim terbaik di Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department itu membelalakkan mata mereka secara serempak. Darah terasa akan menyembur dari puncak kepala mereka.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Stylish Detective  
A Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**By : Kuroda Yue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warning!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-3-_

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan anggota inti timnya dengan sebuah spidol di tangan kanannya. Ia mengacuhkan secara total keberadaan Sakura di depan papan tulis sebelah miliknya. Gadis itu tampaknya juga sedang sibuk menggambarkan asumsinya sendiri.

"Waktu kejadian diperkirakan pukul 12 hingga pukul 2 dini hari. Untuk saat ini, kita akan fokus kepada orang-orang terdekat korban."

Juugo mengangkat tangannya dengan sebuah laporan di tangan kirinya.

"Berdasarkan informasi yang ada, orangtua korban telah meninggal 3 tahun lalu. Korban adalah orang yang tertutup, jadi ia tidak memiliki terlalu banyak teman bersamanya."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Penyelidikan kita akan menjadi lebih mudah," ujar Suigetsu menghembuskan asap hasil hisapan rokoknya.

Karin membenarkan kacamatanya. "Kalau semua kasus dapat ditangani semudah ini, polisi tidak akan diperlukan, Suigetsu. Selain itu, sudah berapa kali kukatakan kepadamu untuk tidak merokok di dalam ruangan ber-AC!"

Lelaki bergigi hiu tersebut menekan puntung rokoknya yang tinggal sedikit itu pada kotak asbak.

"Kalau memang semudah ini, apa yang kauinginkan?" tantang Suigetsu dengan sebuah seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya.

Karin yang tidak terima pun berdiri dengan alis tertekuk. "Apa maksudmu?"

Juugo langsung bangkit dan menurunkan tubuh Karin untuk kembali dalam posisi duduk.

"Berpikirlah dengan jernih. Suigetsu-_san_, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu kepada Karin-_san_."

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Emosi rekan timnya tersulut dan hal ini justru akan mempersulit penyelidikan nantinya. Perempatan siku-siku kembali muncul pada dahinya.

BRAK!

Perhatian seluruh rekan inti tim divisi pertama tertuju pada Sasuke yang menggebrak papan tulis putih di depannya.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke menahan emosinya sebisa mungkin kepada wakil timnya yang entah sedang berbuat apa sejak tadi.

Sakura tersenyum polos lalu menggeser tubuhnya agar rekan tim dapat melihat hasil asumsinya di papan tulis.

"Ini adalah hasil asumsiku. Aku sangat yakin bahwa inilah yang terjadi!"

Sasuke meremas helaian ravennya. Ia yakin, tidak akan ada satu makhluk pun yang mengerti apa maksud gambar _ambigu_ yang ditulis wakil timnya di papan tulis.

"Haku-_san_ diperkosa kemarin malam saat ia sedang tidur. Lalu—"

"Tunggu sebentar, tidak bisakah kau sedikit memperhatikan bahasamu?" protes Sasuke yang mulai radang dengan kata 'perkosa' seharian ini.

"Lalu kata apa yang harus aku gunakan? Dilucuti? Ditelanjangi? Diraba? Dilecehkan? Di—"

"Lebih baik kau diam," potong Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk frustrasi sembari mencengkram kuat spidol di tangannya. Oh Tuhan, ia sudah cukup lelah dengan wakil tidak warasnya ini. Sampai kapan ia harus bekerja dengan gadis gila ini? Seumur hidup? Astaga.

"Setidaknya kau harus sedikit menunjukkan simpatimu pada korban," ujar Karin dengan sebuah perempatan siku-siku di dahinya.

"Aku sangat minta maaf mendengarnya."

"Ha?" seluruh rekannya terheran-heran dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-_san_?" tanya Juugo kebingungan.

"Ternyata bahasa Jepang kalian buruk. Kalau dalam bahasa Inggris, _I'm sorry to hear that_."

"BAHASA JEPANG SIAPA YANG BURUK DI SINI? Aku turut bersedih mendengarnya! Itu terjemahan yang benar!" pekik Karin hingga menggebrak meja di depannya tak sabaran.

Mulut Sakura membulat lalu detik berikutnya gadis itu tersenyum geli. "Aku sendiri sudah tidak terlalu ingat dengan bahasa Jepang."

Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke arah lain dengan tubuh yang serasa membatu.

"_Terserah kau saja,"_ batin ketiganya bersamaan.

"Seharusnya kalian fokus dengan topik penyelidikan. Baik, akan kulanjutkan penjelasannya. Lalu Haku-_san_ di_grepe_ oleh Incubus saat ia sedang tidur," jelas Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Juugo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Pemilihan kata wakil ketuanya ini sangat buruk. Ia bahkan merasa seperti akan menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding begitu mendengar kata _sakral_ yang keluar dari bibir mantan _special agent_ tersebut.

"Incubus itu membuat Haku-_san_ mengalami _Sleep Paralysis_ sehingga tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Dalam kesaksiannya, Haku-_san_ mengatakan bahwa ia tidak dapat melihat Incubus tersebut. Dari sini aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Incubus berwarna hitam dan kemungkinan besar wujudnya berupa bayangan," ujar Sakura mengetuk spidolnya pada Incubus yang ia gambar berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti. Tapi, apa-apaan yang kaugambar itu?" tunjuk Sasuke pada Incubus yang digambar oleh Sakura.

Oh, benar juga. Incubus itu memiliki rambut biru dongker—yang diwarnai dengan spidol biru—model pantat ayam serta bola mata berwarna hitam. Hei! Ini pelecehan!

"M-Mirip Sasuke-_san_," ujar Juugo takjub.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajah Incubus. Tapi karena Sasuke-_kun_ berwajah tampan dengan model rambut aneh, kukira mungkin wujud Incubus seperti ini."

Sasuke membuang wajahnya, menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Entah dendam apa yang dimiliki wakil baru ini kepadanya, tapi apapun itu, Sakura berhasil membuatnya frustrasi sekarang.

"Rasanya aneh. Baru kali ini aku mendengar Incubus dapat terlihat oleh korbannya. Biasanya hanya akan terlihat dalam mimpi."

"Hal itu karena pelaku kasus ini memang bukan Incubus!" pekik Karin dongkol.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja lalu memandang hasil asumsinya di papan tulis dengan serius. Iris hijaunya beralih pada bukti-bukti yang ditempelkan Sasuke di papan tulis sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Suigetsu setelah melihat adanya keseriusan pada wajah Sakura.

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk. Ada yang tidak beres di sini."

"Firasat…buruk?" ujar Juugo membeo yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

Gadis berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu menutup matanya dengan alis mengernyit. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke sedikit tertarik oleh kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sakura tadi. Apakah persepsi sinting si _pinky_ ini sudah berakhir?

"Jika Incubus berwujud bayangan, bagaimana cara ia berhubungan dengan korbannya? Bagaimana pendapat kalian?"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" pekik keempat tim inti divisi satu secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk hari ini, tidak terhitung berapa helaan napas yang telah dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Namun untuk saat ini terlalu sulit baginya untuk menghela napas panjang karena sesaknya udara di dalam kereta api.

Ya. Dia sedang menaiki kereta api berdua dengan wakil tim divisinya. Anggota lain sedang digandrungi kasus-kasus baru hingga jadilah dirinya terjebak dalam perjalanan investigasi bersama gadis menggemaskan—dalam artian negatif—ini. Mereka menaiki kereta juga atas paksaan Sakura yang beralibi sudah lama tidak menaiki kendaraan umum sejak bekerja sebagai agen khusus di Amerika. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke pergi dengan mobil kepolisian meninggalkan Sakura yang menaiki kereta sendirian. Namun harga diri merepotkannya sebagai seorang laki-laki menolak pemikiran tersebut sehingga dirinya berakhir di kereta bersama si merah muda ini.

Sekitar tiga stasiun telah terlewati dan penumpang kereta pun sudah tidak sesesak tadi. Sasuke menarik napas lega lalu iris kelamnya tidak sengaja bergulir ke arah kaki jenjang wakilnya yang terekspos jelas karena sedang mengenakan rok mini.

_Sial!_

Apa gadis ini tidak pernah memikirkan keselamatannya? Mungkin hal ini merupakan pemandangan yang biasa di Amerika, namun tidak di Jepang! Lihat saja beberapa tua bangka serta siswa SMA mesum yang memperhatikan kakinya sejak tadi!

Mengambil tindakan, Sasuke pun menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang Sakura—mengukung gadis itu dalam perlindungan tubuh kekarnya—agar tidak ada tangan jahil yang mampu meraih wakil barunya ini. Posisi Sakura yang menghadap jendela melirik sekilas ke wajah Sasuke yang terpantul jelas di atas kepalanya. Walaupun ia mengenakan sepatu _heels_, tinggi tubuhnya bahkan belum dapat menyaingi tinggi tubuh Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan posisi ini? Kau mau mengambil kesempatan, Sasuke-_kun_?" ujar Sakura berniat menjahili Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak kesal karena ucapan Sakura. "Aku melindungimu. Berterima kasihlah!"

"Melindungiku dari?" tanya Sakura melirik Sasuke bingung.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mengganti pakaianmu tetapi kau tidak mendengarku. Amerika dan Jepang berbeda!"

Sakura membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengukung dirinya dengan kedua tangan disandarkan pada jendela kereta api. Dari ekspresi yang ditampilkan, Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

"Orang Jepang itu aneh," ujar Sakura membalikkan kepalanya ke depan kembali dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

"Kau juga orang Jepang, bodoh."

Gadis manis berambut merah muda itu terkikik pelan. "Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ yang paling aneh. Terutama rambutnya."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zabuza-_san_?" panggil Sasuke kepada manajer rumah makan tradisional Jepang yang tampak sedang menghitung pendapatan bisnisnya.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Zabuza sembari berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Sasuke menunjukkan kartu identitasnya tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang sibuk menjelajahi rumah makan tersebut dari sudut ke sudut dengan liarnya. Yah, lagipula gadis itu belum memiliki kartu identitasnya sebagai seorang detektif di MPD. Daripada membuat subjek investigasi mereka panik karena melihat lambang FBI, lebih baik gadis itu dibiarkan saja.

"Kami mengganggu pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar seolah tidak benar-benar peduli jika kedatangan mereka memang mengganggu pekerjaan lelaki dengan perban yang meliliti lehernya tersebut.

"Tidak. Kebetulan rumah makan ini belum buka. Tenang saja. Lantas, ada keperluan apa detektif denganku?"

"Tengah malam kemarin sekitar pukul dua belas hingga dua dini hari, apa yang kaulakukan?"

Wajah Sasuke tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun ekspresi saat sedang menginterogasi subjek investigasinya. Ia berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak mempedulikan kebisingan yang sedang dibuat oleh Sakura. Entah apa pula yang dibongkar oleh gadis itu. Kini, laci yang isinya entah berantah pun dibongkar semua olehnya seolah tidak mempedulikan pemilik yang melihat hal tersebut. Astaga, apakah FBI harus seegois ini dalam investigasi?

"Tentu saja tidur. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan dalam jam seperti itu?" jawab Zabuza dengan tatapan mata yang tidak fokus lantaran terganggu oleh kebisingan yang dibuat oleh Sakura.

"Kau memiliki bukti untuk itu?"

Alis Zabuza berkedut tidak suka. "Ada apa ini? Memangnya kasus apa yang membuatku dicurigai seperti ini? Dan kenapa perempuan itu mengobrak-abrik setiap laci tokoku seperti itu?" serbu Zabuza seraya menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan bongkar-membongkarnya.

"Hiraukan saja dia. Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Manusia normal mana yang mampu menghiraukan kebisingan seperti ini, Detektif Uchiha?"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul pada dahi Sasuke. Sial. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis tengil itu?

"Sakura!" pekik Sasuke yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

Sepertinya hal tersebut berhasil. Kebisingan yang ditimbulkan oleh Sakura terhenti seketika. Namun detik berikutnya, telinga Sasuke harus memekak sebentar lantaran suara benda-benda yang dimasukkan kembali secara paksa ke dalam laci dan lemari oleh Sakura. Setelah selesai, dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, Sakura berjalan menuju Sasuke lalu duduk di sampingnya tanpa mempedulikan kaki jenjangnya yang terekspos saat duduk.

Tanpa basa-basi maupun memikirkan hal lain yang merepotkan, Sakura langsung menunjukkan kartu identitas lamanya secara gamblang kepada Zabuza yang dibuat ternganga olehnya. Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya frustasi. Berapa berat kepala merah mudanya itu? Kenapa gadis ini memiliki pikiran seringan angin?

"Haruno Sakura, sebelumnya dari divisi 2 _counter intelligence_ FBI. Sekarang bekerja untuk Tokyo MPD."

Sasuke merasa sangat gemas sehingga muncul pikiran untuk mengguncang kepala merah muda itu. Tamatlah sudah. Jika memang Zabuza ini pelakunya, maka tak perlu diragukan lagi pria ini akan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya begitu mengetahui identitas lama Sakura. Sudahlah. Sasuke… sudah terlalu lelah untuk semua ini.

"A-Apa yang dilakukan FBI di sini? Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan hingga FBI muncul di tempatku seperti ini?"

Lihat? Persis seperti yang telah dibayangkan oleh Sasuke sebelumnya. Subjek investigasi akan menjadi lebih waspada, takut, lalu berakhir dengan tidak mampu memberikan informasi apapun. Terima kasih, FBI! Terima kasih, Haruno Sakura!

"Ada kasus penting yang memiliki kaitan denganmu, Zabuza-_san_," ujar Sakura dengan wajah seriusnya.

Oh, syukurlah gadis itu cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memanggil pria dewasa ini dengan sebutan 'Zabuza-_kun_'. Syukurlah.

"Kasus penting? Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan?"

Sakura menutup iris kehijauannya sejenak seraya menarik napas. Sasuke menatap penuh harap kepada sang wakil di balik ekspresi datarnya. Mungkinkah gadis itu akan serius kali ini? Dilihat dari ekspresinya, sudah pasti…

"Apakah kau melihat _succubus_ kemarin malam?"

_Hah? Apa?_

"Ha?" Zabuza langsung melongo tanpa perlu hitungan detik setelah Sakura melemparkan pertanyaannya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Aku yakin kau pasti melihat _succubus_! Jika bukan kemarin malam, pasti ada di malam-malam sebelumnya. Jawab aku!" hardik Sakura tidak sabaran yang sialnya dengan ekspresi serius sehingga membuat tangan Sasuke terasa gatal untuk mencakar tembok.

Zabuza yang didesak dengan pertanyaan tidak jelas itu justru bertahan pada posisi melongonya karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur saja, tidak ada manusia normal yang mengalami situasi seperti ini di depan seorang mantan agen khusus FBI.

"M-Maaf. Apa yang sedang kaubicarakan saat ini? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi! Kau pasti—ah sakit!"

Ucapan—tidak jelas—Sakura harus terhenti secara paksa karena Sasuke yang sedang menarik keras pipinya. Membiarkan gadis pemilik kaki jenjang ini mengoceh sebentar lagi, maka nama besar MPD akan berada di ujung tanduk. Sasuke mulai berpikir, apa jangan-jangan FBI membuangnya?

"Aku yang akan melanjutkan penyelidikan ini. Harap abaikan saja gadis ini," ujar Sasuke melanjutkan penyelidikannya kembali sembari menundukkan kepala Sakura sebagai permintaan maaf.

Baru saja Sakura akan kembali bangkit, mungkin untuk melanjutkan kegiatan tidak jelasnya tadi, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikan dirinya dengan menahan bahunya agar tetap dalam posisi duduk. Ekspresi wajah Sakura terlihat kesal bukan main layaknya anak kecil yang dilarang bermain di luar oleh orangtuanya. Hei, siapa yang seharusnya kesal di sini?

Jadilah Sakura yang duduk diam di samping Sasuke dengan lelaki raven tersebut yang sedang melanjutkan investigasinya. Sakura tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai urusannya karena ia merasa seperti ada plester transparan yang tengah menutup rapat mulutnya. Cih.

"Cukup jawab pertanyaanku dengan segala informasi yang kau tahu."

Entah disengaja atau tidak, Zabuza tampak tidak setegang sebelumnya setelah aksi konyol Sakura tadi. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura sejenak. Si merah muda ini memang penuh misteri. Tatapan mata gadis itu kepada Zabuza juga tampak biasa saja walau jika diperhatikan lebih jelas terdapat kilatan intimidasi di dalamnya. Jika gadis itu memang serius, Sasuke sangat bersyukur. Tetapi jika gadis itu malah bermain-main seperti tadi, Sasuke mungkin akan mencapai akhir reinkarnasi karena kesabarannya yang sudah melewati batas manusia normal.

_Haha menjadi Buddha._

"Salah seorang karyawanmu dilecehkan oleh oknum misterius kemarin malam," ujar Sasuke memulai pernyataannya.

"Maksudmu Haku?"

Alis Sakura langsung berkedut sementara Sasuke tetap pada wajah datarnya, seolah menuntut jawaban dari manajer rumah makan tersebut.

"Dia memberitahuku mengenai hal itu," ujar Zabuza menyadari adanya tuntutan akan jawaban di mata Sasuke kepadanya.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, meminum jus jeruk yang disediakan Zabuza kepada mereka berdua. Layaknya anak kecil, Sakura mencium aroma jus jeruk tersebut terlebih dahulu sebelum meminumnya. Kepalanya mengadah ke luar pintu toko yang menampilkan suasana sore jalanan kota Tokyo. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mendengar investigasi membosankan Sasuke lebih lanjut karena ia sudah dilarang untuk berbicara oleh pemuda yang tampaknya mengidap _sado-masochism_ tersebut.

_Pft. Sado-masochism._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura meregangkan tulang punggung dengan menarik kedua tangannya yang terkait bersama ke atas. Investigasi membosankan selama dua jam tentu membuatnya jenuh dan lelah. Kini keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor pusat.

"Sasuke-_kun_, setelah ini kita tidak memiliki _shift_ kerja lagi kan?"

Sasuke mengecek jam tangannya sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Kepala merah muda itu mengangguk beberapa kali sehingga terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Perempuan ini memang sangat populer, baik di kalangan laki-laki maupun perempuan. Sejauh dua ratus meter perjalanan mereka dari rumah makan Zabuza, tak terhitung berapa pasang mata yang rela memfokuskan tatapan mereka selama beberapa detik kepada wakil barunya ini. Kaki jenjangnya ini memang aset yang berharga, rupanya.

"Mau ke sana?" tanya Sakura seraya menunjuk ke arah restoran _sushi_ sederhana yang terletak di seberang jalan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak memakan _sushi_," lanjut gadis merah muda itu dengan wajah memelasnya.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Sakura menuju restoran tersebut. Sakura menyusul langkah pemuda tampan itu dengan riang.

"Selamat datang!"

Sakura tersenyum kepada pegawai restoran yang menyapa mereka berdua, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang bersikap acuh tak acuh. Keduanya pun duduk setelah memesan menu yang mereka inginkan.

"Hari pertama bekerja sudah berakhir. Hari yang panjang ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Jika aku melakukan kesalahan, mohon bantuannya. Aku masih memerlukan lebih banyak pengalaman lagi," ujar Sakura dengan wajah inosennya yang begitu gemas—dalam artian positif—jika dipandang.

Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu menahan kerutan pada alisnya sebisa mungkin. Sabar. Ini sudah di luar jam kerja. Tidak ada alasan untuk mengeluarkan emosi pada hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Ambil sisi positifnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sudah berapa lama menjadi seorang detektif?"

Syukurlah pertanyaannya normal.

"Hampir dua tahun," jawab Sasuke seraya memakan _sushi_-nya, mengikuti Sakura yang telah makan terlebih dahulu.

"Oh dua tahun. Tetapi kau terlihat seperti sudah sangat berpengalaman."

Sasuke mendengus. "Lihat siapa yang berbicara di sini."

Sakura tertawa pelan menanggapi gurauan ringan ketuanya lalu menyuapi sepotong _sushi_ lain ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau sendiri?"

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke bertanya balik kepada gadis itu. Sasuke memang merasa penasaran terhadap kepribadian Sakura dan ia tidak dapat memungkiri hal tersebut. Ayolah, gadis dengan jiwa anak-anak ini pernah menjadi ketua divisi 2 _counter intelligence_ FBI? Siapapun akan penasaran.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini tidak seperti aku tidak ingin menceritakannya kepadamu tetapi, privasi FBI harus dijaga dengan baik."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya maklum. Iris kelamnya tampak sedikit terganggu oleh gerakan tangan Sakura yang tidak memegang sumpit dengan benar.

"Aku sudah empat tahun di FBI, jadi aku harus bersikap profesional," ujar Sakura seraya berusaha keras memasukkan _sushi_ ke dalam mulutnya dengan sumpit.

Oh, empat tahun. Jadi, gadis itu memasuki FBI sejak berusia sembilan belas tahun. Usia yang sangat muda.

_Tunggu._

"Kau sendiri yang membeberkan informasi tersebut kepadaku!" pekik Sasuke mulai tidak sabaran walau tetap menjaga volume suaranya.

"Eh? Informasi apa?"

Lihatlah mata kehijauan yang mengerjap polos itu. Dia pasti tidak sadar akan pernyataan yang telah ia lontarkan tadi. Lagipula, jangan-jangan gadis itu tidak pernah mengerti akan ucapannya sendiri. Oh tidak. Kepala Sasuke terasa semakin sakit. Apa yang terjadi jika ia tidak sengaja membeberkan informasi mengenai kasus kepada orang luar?

"Sasuke-_kun_ terlalu tegang. Cobalah lebih santai sedikit," ujar Sakura yang masih melanjutkan usaha kerasnya tadi.

Terlalu tegang? Siapa yang tidak akan tegang jika menghadapi wakil seperti ini?

"Apapun alasan dan motivasi yang mendorongmu menjadi detektif, kau sudah menjadi seorang detektif sekarang. Nikmatilah tanpa menjadi beban bagimu. Kalau kau terlalu tegang, kau akan berakhir dengan membuang mimpi yang telah kau capai ini, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke terdiam. Benci mengakuinya, perkataan gadis cantik—namun sinting—ini memang ada benarnya. Sejak kecil, ia memang sangat ingin menjadi seorang detektif dan akhirnya tercapai saat ia menginjak usia dua puluh satu tahun. Karena mimpi yang ia inginkan sudah tercapai, mungkin ia memang harus menikmati mimpinya ini, bukan malah menjadikannya sebagai beban.

Sakura bangkit lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke beberapa kali layaknya anak kecil dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

"_Do your best_, Sasuke-_kun_! _I'll always be with you._"

Yah… Kalimat pertama memang bisa diterima. Tetapi kalimat kedua amat-sangat tidak dapat diterima. 'Aku akan selalu bersamamu'? Sampai kapan? Pensiun? Astaga!

Jika iya…

Dimana pil penenang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Author's Area :

_Review_ menembus ratusan dan itu membuat saya sedikit kewalahan walau saya sangat senang, haha. Saya tidak menyangka peminat fanfic ini begitu banyak. Mayoritas karena menyukai karakter Sakura. Ya, saya turut senang karena berhasil menciptakan karakter yang disukai banyak pembaca seperti ini.

Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas _review _satu per satu karena jumlah yang sangat banyak (menembus ratusan).

_Q : Apakah kasus mereka benar-benar ada hubungannya dengan Incubus?_

A : Tidak. Itu merupakan karakter Sakura yang tergila-gila akan hal-hal mistis atau berbau legenda hingga dipaksa ke dalam kasus.

_Q : Sakura mirip dengan Ma Hye Ri dari Drakor Vampire Prosecutor._

A : Err… saya sendiri tidak tahu film apa itu. Kebetulan mirip saja. Karakter asli Otonashi Tsukiko.

_Q : Sakura tinggal di Jepang bersama siapa?_

A : Hal itu akan dibahas _chapter-chapter_ depan.

_Q : Pengen Sasuke dan Sakura adu otak memecahkan kasus dalam cara berbeda._

A : Saya lihat dulu perkembangan plot ke depannya bagaimana.

_Q : Update kilat, ngetik lebih panjang, jangan nelantarin fanfic._

A : Frekuensi dan panjang atau tidaknya pengetikan per-_chapter_ tergantung situasi saya di RL. Saya tidak mempedulikan asumsi berpikiran pendek yang mengatakan saya menelantarkan fanfic.

Bagi yang belum mengetahui Incubus, Incubus adalah iblis jantan yang (kadang) memperoleh keturunan dengan menyetubuhi seorang perempuan (manusia) saat sedang tidur. Banyak teori tentang Incubus, silahkan _browsing_ jika masih penasaran.

**Special Thanks to :**

Seluruh _reviewers_, _favourites_, _followers_, dan _silent readers_ yang telah mendukung fanfic ini.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 05/07/2015 12.58AM.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke-_kun_ terlalu tegang. Cobalah lebih santai sedikit," ujar Sakura yang masih melanjutkan usaha kerasnya tadi.

Terlalu tegang? Siapa yang tidak akan tegang jika menghadapi wakil seperti ini?

"Apapun alasan dan motivasi yang mendorongmu menjadi detektif, kau sudah menjadi seorang detektif sekarang. Nikmatilah tanpa menjadi beban bagimu. Kalau kau terlalu tegang, kau akan berakhir dengan membuang mimpi yang telah kau capai ini, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke terdiam. Benci mengakuinya, perkataan gadis cantik—namun sinting—ini memang ada benarnya. Sejak kecil, ia memang sangat ingin menjadi seorang detektif dan akhirnya tercapai saat ia menginjak usia dua puluh satu tahun. Karena mimpi yang ia inginkan sudah tercapai, mungkin ia memang harus menikmati mimpinya ini, bukan malah menjadikannya sebagai beban.

Sakura bangkit lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke beberapa kali layaknya anak kecil dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

"_Do your best_, Sasuke-_kun_! _I'll always be with you._"

Yah… Kalimat pertama memang bisa diterima. Tetapi kalimat kedua amat-sangat tidak dapat diterima. 'Aku akan selalu bersamamu'? Sampai kapan? Pensiun? Astaga!

Jika iya…

Dimana pil penenang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Stylish Detective  
A Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**By : Kuroda Yue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warning!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-4-_

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa dingin. Ia ingin membuka matanya namun ia tak sanggup karena rasa lelah yang ia rasakan hari ini benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan stamina.

"BANGUN, SASUKE-_KUN_!"

Sasuke langsung membuka mata sepenuhnya begitu mendengar teriakan suara yang telah terdengar familiar baginya.

WUSH!

Dan apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu benar-benar membuat biji matanya terasa akan meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" pekik Sasuke saat menyadari bahwa celana tidurnya ditarik hingga lepas oleh perempuan _pink_ gila ini.

"Ah, akhirnya kau terbangun juga," ujar Sakura tanpa dosa.

"Siapa yang tidak akan terbangun jika hampir ditelanjangi seperti ini, Perempuan Gila! Ini pukul dua dini hari, kau pikir apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" sembur Sasuke emosi.

Sakura tertawa geli mendengar semprotan Sasuke kepadanya. "Ini adalah cara paling efektif yang kugunakan untuk membangunkan seseorang."

Jangan bercanda! Mana ada cara membangunkan seseorang dengan hampir menelanjanginya seperti ini? Apakah akal sehat perempuan _pink_ ini sudah rusak? Sasuke merasa seperti akan menggorok leher Sakura saat itu juga. Sudah cukup dengan penderitaan batinnya seharian ini. Ia masih ingin datang di jam sakral seperti ini untuk mengganggunya? Selain itu, darimana perempuan ini mengetahui alamat apartemennya? Melihat Sakura yang sudah di dalam apartemennya, dipastikan bahwa gadis ini telah membobol sistem keamanan pintu apartemen.

Oh, Tuhan. Tolonglah.

Tetapi tiba-tiba ekspresi wakil barunya berubah menjadi serius. Melihat hal itu, mau tak mau emosi Sasuke tertahan. Ia penasaran. Tetapi, ah mungkin ini salah satu dari tipuan perempuan itu. Pura-pura serius lalu mengatakan hal yang entah apa maksudnya. Ya, pasti seperti itu lagi.

"Kita kembali ke TKP sekarang juga, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura masih dengan ekspresi seriusnya yang sudah tidak berpengaruh bagi Sasuke. Lelaki dua puluh tiga tahun itu sudah terlalu lelah dengan rasa dongkolnya. Lebih baik tidak ditanggapi secara serius.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur—berencana untuk melanjutkan tidurnya—setelah mengenakan celananya yang dilepas Sakura tadi. Ia tidak peduli jika ia telah menunjukkan celana dalamnya kepada Sakura. Salahkan perempuan itu yang dengan barbar menelanjangi dirinya saat tidur! Temperatur apartemennya juga sangat pas untuk tidur. Sasukepun memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mendapat laporan bahwa Haku-_san_ telah dibunuh."

Tanpa perlu hitungan detik, Sasuke langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar, menatap _horror_ sang penyampai berita. Jika ini sebuah guyonan, ini tidak lucu. Sangat tidak lucu. Ia bersumpah akan melempar Sakura ke luar jendela jika perempuan itu main-main dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kaupikir aku akan datang malam-malam begini hanya untuk melepas celanamu?" ucap Sakura dengan wajah polosnya yang sok sarkastik.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke memang benar berpikir demikian.

Tetapi, apakah itu artinya yang diucapkan Sakura tadi memang benar adanya?

"Kau serius?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya hingga rambut merah muda sebahunya bergoyang.

"Lima belas menit lalu aku mendapat telepon dari Karin-_chan_. Yang lainnya sudah menuju TKP hanya tinggal kita yang belum ke sana."

Argh, sial. Sebagai ketua divisi, bukannya ia yang menuju TKP terlebih dahulu tetapi malah anak buahnya. Ia merasa tidak becus sebagai seorang ketua. Terlebih lagi, mengapa pula wakilnya yang datang ke apartemennya? Seharusnya perempuan ini yang ke TKP mewakili dirinya dan meminta Karin, Juugo, atau Suigetsu untuk ke apartemennya! Kepala Sasuke sudah terlalu pening.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Sasuke langsung membasahi wajahnya dengan air lalu mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi. Inilah jalan hidup yang ia pilih. Menjadi seorang detektif dan harus siap kapanpun untuk dipanggil demi penyelidikan. Sasuke menghela napasnya kasar. Padahal tiga jam lagi matahari terbit dan ia baru saja tidur selama empat jam. Besok pagi ia benar-benar harus meminum kopi jika ingin mempertahankan kekuatan matanya selama seharian.

Dasar! Ia tidak bisa menebak kapan wakil sintingnya bermain-main dan serius.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 02.30 dini hari.

Didukung dengan lalu lintas kota Tokyo yang amat senggang di jam dini hari seperti ini, Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil sampai di TKP dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Mobil kepolisian MPD itu terhenti di halaman depan kediaman Haku diikuti dengan Sakura yang turun dari sisi kanan dan Sasuke yang turun dari sisi kiri mobil. Kali ini Sakura mengenakan blus merah dengan luaran _cardi_ hitam yang panjangnya sepinggang dipadukan dengan rok celana mini model Sabrina berwarna hitam. Di punggungnya tertenteng tas merah dengan garis warna _pink_ miliknya. Ketukan hak sepatu yang runcing mengiringi setiap langkah kaki jenjangnya.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan kepadamu? Ganti pakaianmu!"

Sakura menghentikan langkah kaki jenjangnya. Ia tepuk rok celana mini yang tengah ia kenakan saat ini.

"Aku sedang memerlukan konsentrasi penuh, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pakaianmu?" tanya Sasuke dongkol.

Sakura tersenyum bangga lalu menekuk kaki kirinya. "Rok mini adalah sumber konsentrasiku."

Demi Dewa apapun!

Tolong! Tolong lihat ekspresi yang begitu menjengkelkan hati itu! Tolong lihatlah dengan baik lalu berikan ia pencerahan agar tidak semenyebalkan ini!

Bukannya menambah konsentrasi, banyak staff investigator TKP yang konsentrasinya teralihkan oleh kaki jenjang tersebut. Daripada itu, apakah kakinya tidak kedinginan dengan udara malam seperti ini? Ia tidak mengerti sedikitpun apa yang ada di pikiran perempuan merah muda itu. Dan memang lebih baik ia tidak mengerti! Jika ia mengerti, ia akan menjadi Haruno Sakura kedua.

TIDAK!

"Sasuke-_kun_ apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

Sasuke tersadar dari pemikirannya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Ah terserahlah apa mau perempuan ini. Semakin ia tegur semakin lelah pula batinnya.

"Sasuke-_kun _kelihatannya sudah beberapa kali kehilangan fokus."

_Kau pikir ini salah siapa_, batin Sasuke.

Sakura bergumam sembari menatap Sasuke dari belakang. Langkah kaki jenjangnya tidak terhenti walaupun ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana jika kau mengenakan _tank top_ dan _hot pants_? Barangkali kau akan jadi lebih berkonsentrasi. Pff—hahaha!"

Kampret!

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Perempuan ini memang berniat untuk menguji kesabarannya. Sabar, Sasuke. Ini baru pukul setengah tiga dini hari. Matahari bahkan belum terbit. Jangan sampai emosi merusak awal harinya nanti. Mau ditatap setajam apapun, tampaknya perempuan itu tidak akan pernah peka. Tawanya justru semakin keras. Ah sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya menanggapi perempuan sinting ini secara serius.

Kedua insan itu melanjutkan langkah mereka hingga di depan pintu rumah Haku yang baru saja mereka kunjungi siang hari kemarin. Setelah memasang tanda investigasi berwarna merah di lengan kanan mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura pun memasuki TKP. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang langsung menuju tempat jasad Haku, Sakura malah sibuk berputar-putar di ruang depan dengan hidungnya yang tampak seperti sedang mengendus-endus sesuatu. Memangnya dia anjing polisi? Sasuke menghela napas panjang lalu mengacuhkan perempuan itu. Terserah dia mau apa, yang penting tidak mengganggu.

Sepatu Sasuke yang dibungkus plastik khusus berjalan mendekati jasad korban. Sebelum memulai penyelidikannya terhadap jasad, Sasuke memasang posisi berdoa terlebih dahulu—meminta ijin kepada roh untuk melakukan kontak fisik terhadap jasadnya. Setelah selesai, tangannya yang terbungkus plastik bening khusus menjelajahi beberapa bagian yang sekiranya sering dijadikan sebagai titik utama serangan pembunuhan.

"Waktu kematian?" tanya Sasuke kepada salah seorang _staff_ forensik yang berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Kami perkirakan sekitar setengah dua hingga dua dini hari, Detektif Uchiha."

"Penyebab kematian?" tanya Sasuke sambil memiringkan wajah Haku ke kiri lalu ke kanan untuk melihat jika ada bekas serangan di bagian leher.

"Kehabisan nafas. Setelah melakukan investigasi _screening_, kami tidak menemukan adanya luka atau bekas serangan benda tumpul di tubuhnya. Tetapi, untuk hasil yang lebih pasti harus melakukan uji forensik terlebih dahulu."

"Bagaimana dengan sidik jari?"

"Kami menemukan cukup banyak peninggalan sidik jari di rumah ini. Tetapi kami tidak menemukan satupun di tubuh korban."

Sasuke mengangguk dalam diam. Itu artinya perempuan ini tidak dibunuh dengan cara dicekik atau direndam secara paksa ke dalam air. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan pada tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!"

Detektif muda berambut raven itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang dan mendapati dua anak buahnya—Karin dan Juugo sedang berjalan ke arah dirinya. Jangan tanya dimana Suigetsu, sudah pasti laki-laki itu sedang bermalas-malasan di mobil dengan rokoknya. Setidaknya dia pria yang bisa diandalkan pada saat yang tepat.

"Aku tidak melihat Sakura-_san_. Apakah Sasuke-_san_ datang sendiri?" tanya Juugo yang tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kepala merah muda di sekitar Sasuke.

"Seharusnya dia berada di ruang depan tadi," ujar Sasuke berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Saat kami masuk tadi, kami tidak melihatnya."

Sasuke berdecak. "Kemana lagi perempuan itu?"

"Banyak orang di sini. Kurasa dia tidak akan apa-apa. Selain itu, Sasuke, aku sudah mengirim pemberitahuan baru serta perubahan informasi kasus ini ke pusat tadi. Tetapi aku hanya mengirimkan informasi sejauh yang kita ketahui saat ini saja," ujar Karin mengecek pemberitahuan pengiriman _email_ pada tabletnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Informasi masih bisa kita _update_ setelah penyelidikan dan hasil forensik keluar."

Di antara seluruh rekan tim yang ada, Sasuke memang merasa cocok bekerja sama dengan Karin. Mereka berdua sama-sama pribadi yang tegas jika berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Selain itu, Karin juga bekerja sesuai _pace_ Sasuke. Jika ia dituntut untuk bekerja cepat, pekerjaan itu akan selesai tak lama setelah perintah diturunkan kepadanya. Karin merupakan satu-satunya teman perempuan yang ia miliki sejak bangku sekolahnya dulu. Memiliki kepribadian yang hampir sama membuat mereka kompak saat bekerja dalam tim.

Daripada si merah muda sinting tidak jelas itu. Entah dimana dia sekarang. Ini sedang jam dini hari. Bagaimana jika ia tersesat ke luar jalanan lalu diculik? Oh tidak, ia seorang agen FBI dan bukan anak kecil lagi. Tetapi untuk beberapa alasan, Sasuke merasa risau.

"Sakura-_san_."

Panjang umur. Baru saja dipikirkan dia langsung muncul. Lihatlah perilakunya itu! Apakah dia masih dalam aktivitas mengendusnya?

"Oh! Akhirnya aku menemukan mayatnya!"

"Sakura-_san_, 'mayat' terdengar sedikit kasar. Pakailah kata 'jasad'," ujar Juugo frustrasi. Tampaknya ia masih memiliki sedikit trauma dengan kata 'perkosa' hingga _'grepe' _yang diucapkan oleh Sakura kemarin.

"Pokoknya seperti itu."

Sakura berjalan menerobos tubuh besar Juugo untuk melihat jasad Haku.

"Kyaa!" pekik Sakura yang terdengar sedikit tidak alami.

"Apa yang kau teriakkan, Bodoh?" semprot Sasuke dengan suara kerasnya.

"A-Aku takut."

Saat itu juga perhatian seluruh anggota forensik dan investigasi terarah kepada Sakura. Ah imutnya, pikir mereka.

"Apa yang kau takutkan lagi di empat tahun pekerjaanmu ini, Merah muda?!"

Sakura mendecih. "Aku hanya ingin meniru Ratu Bajak Laut dari _manga_ yang kubaca. Mungkin lebih feminim jika aku memekik dan ketakutan seperti itu."

"APA PEDULIKU? LAKUKAN SAJA PEKERJAANMU!" sembur Sasuke emosi. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan kedua mata hijau yang mengerjap polos. Perempuan ini bahkan tidak mempedulikan amarahnya, Ya Tuhan!

"Sakura-_san_ juga membaca One Park?" tanya Juugo dengan nada yang terdengar antusias. Jangan-jangan pria bertubuh kekar ini penggemar _manga_ One Park?

"JUUGO!"

Kepala Juugo langsung tertunduk saat diteriaki oleh Sasuke. Tampaknya Juugo juga tersadar bahwa ia telah membicarakan hal di luar pekerjaan saat sedang bertugas. Astaga. Imej Sasuke sebagai sang detektif kalem tampaknya sudah rusak. Sejak kemarin, ia sering teriak-teriak dengan wajah yang tidak _slow_ sama sekali. Salahkan wakil barunya ini!

Mengabaikan amarah Sasuke, Sakura menyarungkan tangannya dengan sarung tangan plastik bening lalu mengeluarkan senter kecil dari tasnya. Tanpa mengucap doa meminta ijin atau hal merepotkan lainnya, Sakura langsung mendekati jasad lalu membuka mulut Haku secara lebar dan memasukkan jari-jari ke dalamnya.

"Apakah kau sudah gila? Kau pikir apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" ujar Karin ikut-ikutan memekik. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa perempuan ini begitu berani menyentuh jasad seseorang secara tidak sopan seperti itu tanpa berdoa terlebih dahulu. Ini Jepang! Negara dengan adat Buddha yang masih lumayan kental! Karin merasa seperti ingin mengguncang kepala merah muda itu. Amerika dan Jepang berbeda! Tolong pahami hal itu!

Sakura mengabaikan pekikan Karin kepada dirinya. Jarinya masih sibuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Haku dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Untuk ukuran seorang perempuan yang berpenampilan seperti itu, Sakura cukup hebat karena tidak merasa jijik atau takut dengan tubuh seorang mayat.

Mata hijaunya sedikit menyipit—mungkin untuk menajamkan penglihatannya. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh lidah Haku dari ujung hingga pangkal lalu mencapai tenggorokannya. Sakura menggesek ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya yang telah menyentuh lidah dan ujung tenggorokan Haku. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya, tidak ada yang mengerti akan hal itu.

Tidak sampai di situ, Sakura sampai mendekatkan hidungnya pada rongga mulut Haku dan mengendusnya. Sasuke, Juugo, dan Karin menatap _horror_ aksinya. Setelah selesai di bagian mulut, Sakura berlanjut pada hidung, lalu mata. Begitu menyelesaikan aksinya, ia melepas sarung tangan plastiknya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang telah disediakan oleh pihak investigasi.

"Apa yang sedang kau selidiki tadi?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Kau sudah menemukan penyebab kematiannya?" tanya Sasuke juga ikut penasaran.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kalian tahu mengapa aku terlambat sampai di ruangan ini?"

Karin dan Juugo menggelengkan kepala mereka secara serentak. Melihat tindakan Sakura dalam memeriksa tubuh Haku, tampaknya perempuan ini sedang serius. Tetapi karena sudah diberikan harapan palsu oleh Sakura, Karin tidak ingin terlalu berharap lagi. Karin sudah lelah.

"Aku sedang mencari lingkaran pentagon di rumah ini," ujar Sakura mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dengan semangat.

Firasat Karin sudah tidak enak. Ia merasa bahwa kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya tidak akan sesuai dengan akal sehat manusia. Sedangkan Juugo yang memang berbaik hati selalu menanggapi ucapan seseorang itu dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sakura.

"Aku yakin Haku-_san_ memiliki hubungan dengan _incubus_. Ia pasti memanggilnya dengan menggambar lingkaran pentagon di suatu tempat di rumah ini! Mungkin mereka membuat sejenis perjanjian. Haku-_san_ mungkin juga tidak dapat atau bahkan tidak mau memenuhinya hingga akhirnya ia dibunuh oleh _incubus_."

Pulpen yang Karin pegang terjatuh ke atas lantai. Pikirannya terasa kosong. Otaknya sedang mengambang entah kemana.

"Karin -_san_, bertahanlah! Karin-_san_!" pekik Juugo berusaha menyadarkan Karin yang sudah tampak seperti boneka hidup karena terserang penyakit _aku-sudah-cukup-dengan-semua-ini_.

"Lalu kenapa kau memeriksa hidung dan mulutnya seperti itu tadi?!" tanya Sasuke pasrah. Ia sudah tidak berharap banyak dengan perempuan ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bagaimana kondisi pernapasan dan rongga mulutnya setelah _incubus_ mengambil nafasnya."

Juugo terdiam. Ia malah membayangkan _incubus_ itu menyedot seluruh nafas dalam mulut Haku sekuat tenaga seperti sedang memakan _ramen_. Begitukah kira-kira? Entahlah. Imajinasi Sakura terlalu liar untuk dibayangkan oleh orang normal seperti dirinya.

"Aku semakin yakin bahwa pelaku dalam kasus kali ini adalah _incubus_!" ujar Sakura seraya berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi penuh kepercayaan diri dan keyakinan.

Oh hebat. Perempuan ini akan semakin membebaninya dengan asumsi tidak jelasnya pada penyelidikan lebih lanjut nanti. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Mata hati Sasuke telah terbuka. Ia telah sadar bahwa FBI yang begitu dikagumi oleh badan penegak hukum dan keadilan di seluruh dunia itu belum tentu sesempurna yang dibayangkan. Contohnya saja, masih ada orang tidak waras ini di dalam FBI.

Ia berharap tim forensik akan memberikan hasilnya siang ini agar ia dapat segera terbebas dari tekanan batin ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 12.05 siang.

Ini merupakan kopi kelima yang Sasuke minum dari pukul sembilan tadi hingga sekarang. Penyelidikan itu memakan waktu berjam-jam hingga ia dan timnya tidak memiliki waktu sedikitpun untuk melanjutkan tidur mereka hingga berakhir dengan langsung menuju ke kantor seperti ini. Rasa kantuknya sedang sangat menyiksanya. Cara ia bangun dini hari tadi juga sangat tidak mengenakkan. Stress-nya semakin bertambah saat tim forensik menyatakan bahwa hasil pemeriksaan pada jasad korban baru akan selesai kira-kira pukul tiga sore nanti.

Bola mata hitam Sasuke tampak sayu karena kelelahan. Beruntung hari ini tidak banyak kasus yang masuk. Sedari tadi hanya kasus-kasus ringan yang bisa ditangani oleh tim dari divisi lain. Penglihatannya tertuju pada Sakura. Perempuan itu tampak serius dengan komputer yang ada di depannya. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Tapi, ah sudahlah. Tidak usah dipedulikan. Paling-paling si merah muda itu sedang mencari informasi seputar hal-hal yang dapat menguatkan asumsi gilanya.

"Kami kembali," ujar Karin lemas.

Ia memasuki ruangan tim bersama Suigetsu. Mereka berdua memang bertugas untuk melakukan penyelidikan lapangan terkait orang-orang yang dekat dengan korban. Tugas inipun atas inisiatif Karin sendiri. Namun karena tak ingin membiarkan seorang perempuan melakukan penyelidikan lapangan seorang diri, Sasuke mengirim Suigetsu untuk pergi bersama Karin.

Karin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang beralaskan sepatu hak hitam khas kantoran menuju tempat duduknya dengan lemas. Rambutnya pun sudah sedikit acak-acakan. Keringat membanjiri pelipis serta rambut bagian depannya. Penampilan rapi Karin tampaknya sedang tidak berlaku hari ini. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris serta rok span selutut berwarna hitam. Padahal biasanya perempuan ini mengenakan _blazer_ dan celana panjang.

Sasuke tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia membiarkan anggota perempuan yang _normal_ dalam timnya itu untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. Suigetsu menyerahkan laporan yang berhasil diketik oleh Karin saat perjalanan pulang mereka tadi kepada Sasuke. Tampaknya Karin memang sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk berbicara hingga ia menyerahkan laporan berupa hasil ketikan kepada ketua timnya.

"Sasuke-_san_, aku pergi ke ruang pusat investigasi sebentar. Mereka memerlukan bantuan anggota tim divisi satu sekarang."

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban karena dirinya sedang membaca laporan investigasi lapangan dari Karin. Suigetsu berjalan mendekati meja Karin lalu meletakkan sekaleng minuman ion di atas mejanya. Ia tidak terlalu lelah. Ia hanya mengekori Karin dan melaksanakan seluruh perintah perempuan itu kepadanya tadi.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tanya Suigetsu kepada Sakura yang tampak sedang serius.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya sejenak pada sandaran kursi.

"Sedang mencari informasi seputar kasus kematian terkait perbuatan _incubus_," ujar Sakura dengan wajah cantiknya yang sedang serius walau sedang melakukan kegiatan yang tidak jelas.

"Kau benar-benar percaya itu perbuatan _incubus_?" tanya Suigetsu lagi dengan senyum miringnya. Ia sudah bertemu cukup banyak orang aneh dalam karirnya. Bertemu satu orang lagi dalam timnya bukan masalah besar. Ia juga bukan tipe _tight-ass_ seperti Sasuke dan Karin.

"Tentu saja! Sekali aku berspekulasi, aku tidak akan meragukannya."

"Kau benar-benar percaya diri, Sakura-_chan_. Budaya barat memang sudah sangat meresap pada dirimu," ujar Suigetsu terkekeh.

Alis Sasuke mengerut tak beraturan. Ternyata benar, wakilnya yang baru saja bekerja kemarin itu memang sedang mencari informasi yang SUNGGUH tidak ada kaitannya dengan kasus sama sekali. Setelah kasus ini selesai, ia benar-benar akan menuntut kepada ketua komisaris MPD untuk memecat perempuan itu.

Lembaran terakhir laporan telah Sasuke baca. Otaknya yang telah terbiasa untuk berpikir cepat langsung menemukan adanya keanehan pada orang-orang yang disebutkan dalam laporan tersebut. Ia harus turun ke lapangan untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Berhubung Sasuke termasuk ahli dalam membaca ekspresi seseorang saat sedang bertatap wajah, penyelidikan lapangan sangat cocok baginya. Duduk seharian melihat para anggota timnya yang bagaikan mayat hidup seperti ini? Maaf, itu bukan gaya ketua detektif divisi satu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tetapi dengan siapa ia harus turun? Karin sudah setengah nyawa, Juugo baru saja keluar, Suigetsu baru saja kembali dari penyelidikan lapangan. Iris hitamnya menangkap helaian merah muda Sakura di balik monitor komputer. Matanya menatap _horror_ helaian merah muda itu. Harus _banget_ dia terjun ke lapangan dengan perempuan cantik namun sinting ini lagi? Tapi daripada perempuan _pink_ ini menghabiskan waktu melakukan hal tidak jelas di kantor, bukankah lebih baik jika membawanya ke penyelidikan lapangan?

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang. Setengah jam lagi jam istirahat berakhir. Memakan menu nasi paket di kantin kantor bukan hal yang buruk. Apa boleh buat, ia akan mengajak Sakura—lagi.

"Sakura, kau ikut penyelidikan lapangan denganku," ujar Sasuke dengan nada perintahnya khas seorang ketua.

Wajah Sakura langsung berbinar tatkala mendengar perintah ketuanya. "Tapi bukankah sekarang masih jam istirahat?"

"Kita berangkat setelah makan siang. Ayo ke kantin!" setelah berucap demikian, Sasuke langsung berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu tanpa berpikiran untuk menunggu Sakura.

"Wah, wah, Ketua. Bukankah kau terlalu memonopolinya? Sejak kemarin kau selalu penelitian lapangan berdua dengan wakil baru manis ini," goda Suigetsu dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajah hiunya.

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah temboknya seperti biasa. Sesungguhnya, jiwa _tsundere_ dalam dirinya sudah menjerit agar ia melancarkan kalimat pembelaan diri. Tetapi, ah sudahlah. Untuk apa meladeni Suigetsu?

Sementara Sakura hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Suigetsu.

"Agresif sekali langsung mengajaknya makan siang berdua pada hari kedua kerjanya. Aku tahu dia memang manis, tapi—"

"Diam!" suara keras Sasuke berhasil membuat satu ruangan tersebut menjadi hening. Orang-orang yang lewat di lorong pun langsung mempercepat langkahnya untuk menjauhi ruangan tim divisi satu. Ketua Uchiha sedang mengamuk lagi, pikir mereka. Namun mereka tidak tahu bahwa wajah Sasuke sedang mengeluarkan semburat merah muda tipis.

Ia mengajak Sakura karena memang tidak ada orang lain yang bisa ia ajak. Ia memang pendiam, tetapi tetap saja tidak suka jika harus makan siang sendirian, makanya ia mengajak perempuan _pink_ itu. Ia tidak melakukan semua ini karena modus atau memiliki perasaan tertentu terhadap wakilnya yang baru saja bekerja kemarin tersebut. Suigetsu tidak perlu mengumbar asumsi berlebihannya seperti itu!

Pria bermarga Hozuki yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Sasuke dan Sakura itu tertawa keras begitu melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Kurang ajar! Sepertinya ia memang menginginkan Sasuke untuk mematahkan seluruh gigi hiunya.

"Ayo, Sakura!"

"Oke."

Setelah mematikan komputer, Sakura mengambil tas merah—dengan gantungan apik—nya lalu mengenakan _cardigan_ hitamnya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak merapikan rambut sebahunya sebentar.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Semuanya! _Bye bye_!" pamit Sakura dengan perilaku pecicilannya seperti biasa.

Suigetsu hanya tersenyum miring sebagai balasan, sementara Karin tetap pada posisi teparnya di kursi. Begitu Sasuke dan Sakura telah menghilang di balik daun pintu, Juugo masuk. Ia menatap bingung kedua atasannya yang akan menuju entah kemana berhubung dirinya baru saja kembali dari ruangan pusat investigasi. Suigetsu duduk ke atas meja kerja perempuan berambut merah yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang sedang terlipat di meja.

"Jangan duduk di atas meja! Tidak sopan," ucap Karin saat merasakan Suigetsu sedang menduduki meja kerjanya.

"Menurutmu berapa lama mereka akan _jadian_?" tanya Suigetsu yang tidak digubris oleh Karin.

Juugo meletakkan material yang didapatkannya dari ruang investigasi ke atas meja kerja lalu menatap Suigetsu bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Suigetsu-_san_?" tanya Juugo tidak peka.

"Kau memang tidak peka, Juugo. Hei, Karin! Mau bertaruh?"

Karin langsung bangkit dari posisi teparnya. Ia menyeringai dengan kacamata merahnya yang berkilat misterius.

"Satu bulan!"

"Kau memang tidak peka. Untuk pria _awkward_ seperti itu, satu bulan terlalu cepat. Aku bertaruh untuk enam bulan!" ujar Karin bersemangat.

"_Sungguh! Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi sejak aku meninggalkan ruangan ini tadi?!"_ batin Juugo frustrasi melihat kedua rekan kerjanya bertaruh hingga menyebutkan suatu jangka waktu yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada ojek di Tokyo, Sakura!"

Sasuke sudah lelah menyemprot wakil lemotnya ini. Kenapa pula perempuan ini ingin menaiki ojek sementara mereka bisa saja menggunakan mobil kantor? Mana ada ojek di Tokyo, apalagi di area jalan raya besar seperti ini?

"Bohong. Tidak mungkin tidak ada ojek di sini. Di Indonesia bahkan ada layanan jasa _My-Jek_. Aku sudah menaikinya beberapa kali saat pergi ke Indonesia. Haha."

Jepang berbeda dengan negara manapun yang pernah dipijaki oleh perempuan gila ini! Argh! Darah Sasuke terasa naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Lagipula Sasuke mengkhawatirkan keselamatan mantan agen khusus FBI ini jika menaiki sepeda motor dengan pakaian seperti itu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada orang yang berniat tidak baik terhadap dirinya. Kenapa perempuan itu bahkan tidak memikirkan keselamatannya sendiri? Dan kenapa juga ia harus begitu memusingkan perempuan ini?

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menaiki mobil!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya kasar. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan kepala merah muda ini. Lebih baik ia menuruti perkataannya agar urusan konyol mereka dapat selesai dengan cepat di sini.

"Baiklah, kita naik kereta."

"Yey! Sasuke-_kun_ baik sekali," ujar Sakura sembari cengengesan layaknya anak kecil.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela napasnya. Yah, lebih baik seperti ini. Asalkan ia tetap dapat melakukan pekerjaannya.

Seperti biasa, pria berambut raven itu berjalan dengan wajah datarnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan terpesona yang dilemparkan para perempuan saat berpapasan dengan dirinya. Namun sejak kemarin, harinya berbeda. Biasanya ia hanya melakukan penyelidikan lapangan sendiri. Tetapi saat ini, ia ditemani oleh si merah muda pecicilan, wakil ketua baru dalam timnya yang berpakaian bak model dan pola pikiran yang kurang waras. Memang bukan hal yang buruk. Tetapi…lihat saja nanti.

Kedua kaki jenjang Sakura berusaha mengejar langkah lebarnya. Tujuan mereka adalah area 13 seperti area tempat tinggal Haku kemarin yang berjarak sekitar belasan kilometer dari MPD. Karena mereka menaiki kereta api, waktu untuk sampai diperkirakan kurang lebih setengah jam. Dalam laporan, seluruh rekan kerja telah diinterogasi hanya ada satu orang yang belum Karin temui. Seperti biasa, Karin selalu bersedia melakukan pekerjaan kasar dan menyerahkan pekerjaan halusnya kepada Sasuke. Perempuan merah berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu memang seorang pekerja keras.

Kaki Sasuke sedikit pegal karena harus berdiri kaku selama setengah jam demi melindungi keselamatan wakil _pink_-nya ini seperti kemarin. Jika dilihat-lihat, panjang bawahannya rata-rata sama. Kira-kira dua jengkal dari pinggul. Amat sangat pendek untuk ukuran penampilan seorang detektif.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura terus menatap kaca pada kereta. Ia bukan melihat pemandangan di luar sana, tetapi melihat hal lain. Sasuke yang masa bodoh hanya menghiraukannya begitu saja. Mungkin Sakura sedang memikirkan hal konyol lagi, pikirnya.

"Aah, aku benar-benar suka menaiki kereta api. Tidak macet, tidak terlalu mengguncang, ditambah lagi cepat," ujar Sakura seraya meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas saat keluar dari kereta.

"Kita hanya sedang beruntung karena tidak perlu berdesak-desakan seperti kemarin," gerutu Sasuke kesal. Jika menggunakan mobil kantor, mereka tidak perlu berjalan kaki seperti ini lagi saat keluar-masuk stasiun. Perempuan ini benar-benar _rempong_.

Bibir tipis Sakura tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Hanya saja memang sedikit tidak aman jika menaiki kendaraan umum yang padat seperti ini."

"Terlambat bagimu untuk menyadarinya," sindir Sasuke.

"Benar. Sepertinya memang sedikit—"

BRUK!

"—terlambat."

Bola mata Sasuke terbelalak tanpa perlu hitungan detik. Suasana di sekitar mereka juga menjadi ricuh akibat aksi Sakura. Tangan kurus perempuan itu sedang mengunci lengan seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam lalu menghimpitnya ke dinding. Kejadian ini terlalu membingungkan. Bahkan untuk seorang yang mampu melakukan analisis cepat seperti Sasuke.

Tangan pria itu diborgol oleh Sakura tanpa mengalami kesulitan sedikitpun. Setelah memborgolnya, Sakura menahan leher pria itu dengan tangannya dan kaki pria itu dengan _high heels_-nya seraya mengeluarkan identitas lamanya di FBI.

"Sejak tadi Anda memperhatikan saya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Seketika itu juga Sasuke tersadar. Jadi itu alasan Sakura terus menerus menatap kaca pada jendela kereta tadi! Perempuan itu sedang mengawasi orang ini. Tapi kenapa?

"L-Lepaskan aku!"

Wajah Sakura merengut tidak suka walau masih terlihat cantik. Ia menekan tumitnya hingga _heels_ runcingnya semakin menekan kaki pria itu.

"Saya tidak suka barang-barang saya diambil oleh orang sembarangan, Tuan."

Seberapa keras pun pemberontakan yang dilakukan pria itu, kuncian Sakura tidak terlepas sama sekali. Sekuat apa perempuan ini sebenarnya?

Pihak keamanan pada stasiun kereta api datang menghampiri Sakura dan pria tersebut. Saat itu pula, barulah Sakura melepaskan kunciannya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini, Nona?" tanya salah seorang _security_.

"Orang ini merampokku."

_Security_ itu tampak kurang percaya pada kalimat Sakura karena yang mereka lihat tadi adalah Sakura yang mengunci dan memborgol pria ini. Apa yang terlihat justru memberi kesan sebaliknya.

Sakura menghela napas. Iapun memutar tubuhnya hingga membelakangi _security_ lalu menunjuk gantungan pada tasnya. Ada satu gantungan yang hilang pada resleting terdepan.

"Salah satu gantunganku ada di saku celananya."

Salah seorang _security_ memeriksa saku celana pria itu dan memang benar, _emblem_ emas tersebut ada di dalamnya. _Security_ itu bahkan ternganga karena mereka memegang kepingan emas yang besarnya hampir sama dengan telapak tangan mereka. Nama Sakura terukir di atasnya dengan dikelilingi oleh huruf Rusia yang entah apa artinya. Sakura menunjukkan kartu identitasnya pada _security_ lalu mengambil kembali _emblem_ tersebut dan memasangkannya ke gantungan tas seperti biasa. Orang-orang yang berada di dekat tempat kejadian menatap _horror_ pada Sakura dengan mulut yang menganga secara massal.

"Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura kepada si raven yang ikut-ikutan menganga akibat aksinya.

Begitu tersadar, Sasuke baru mengikuti langkah Sakura. Tampaknya wakil barunya ini memang bukan orang sembarangan. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, dengan mudahnya ia menangkap seorang pencuri yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar dari dirinya. Sudah ia duga, FBI tidak mungkin mempekerjakan seseorang tanpa alasan. Reaksinya, kekuatannya, spontanitasnya, dan kesiagaannya bukan hal yang dapat diremehkan. Sasuke yang memiliki kesiagaan tinggi bahkan tidak menyadari aksi pencuri itu, namun Sakura dapat menyadarinya dengan segera, bahkan sejak masih di dalam kereta.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya sejak awal?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepala merah mudanya. Ia mengeluarkan jepit merahnya dari saku _cardigan_ lalu menjepit poninya sendiri ke samping.

"Tatapan matanya mencerminkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk menyadarinya."

Sasuke bersusah payah menelan ludahnya. Tidak terlalu sulit?

"Kenapa tidak segera kau tangkap saja?"

Sakura bergumam. Tangannya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang agar tidak terlalu gerah.

"Aku perlu bukti. Makanya aku membiarkannya mengambil _emblem_ itu agar aku bisa menangkapnya."

Masuk akal.

"Dari mana kau mendapat borgol itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Pasalnya, Sakura tidak terlihat seperti sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya tadi.

"Oh, borgol itu."

Sakura memegang barisan kancing _cardigan_-nya lalu membukanya ke samping. Lima set pisau tangan dari ukuran kecil hingga sedang, serta satu borgol cadangan terpasang di tempat penyimpanan yang telah dijahit di balik _cardigan_ gadis dua puluh tiga tahun tersebut.

"Kau menyembunyikan senjata tajam di pakaianmu? Kau sudah gila? Bagaimana jika kau malah ditangkap nanti?"

Perempuan beriris hijau itu tertawa hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "_Kan_ aku bersama Sasuke-_kun_."

Detik itu pula, Sasuke langsung menatap malas wakil barunya. Memanfaatkan dirinya selaku anggota resmi MPD agar dapat membawa senjata kemana-mana seenak jidatnya.

"Aku bahkan menyembunyikan senjata api juga," ujar Sakura mengangkat rok celana model Sabrina miliknya yang longgar lingkaran pahanya agak ke atas. Memang benar. Sebuah pistol tampak tersimpan di tempat penyimpanan yang dijahit pada celana dalam Sakura.

Sasuke ber'oh' ria. Seperti yang diharapkan dari FBI. Tempat mereka menyembunyikan senjata begitu bervariasi.

Tunggu.

"TURUNKAN CELANAMU!" pekik Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar juga tampaknya berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arah mereka. Perempuan gila! Mengangkat pakaian bawahnya sendiri di tempat umum seperti ini. Jangan-jangan nanti Sasuke dikira orang mesum yang membuat seorang perempuan menunjukkan dalamannya di tempat umum demi mendapat sensasi.

Sakura tertawa geli tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke kepada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya di tempat seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Pistol seperti ini terlalu tebal untuk disembunyikan di baju. Karena itu aku menyembunyikannya di rok atau celanaku."

Oh, jadi itu sebabnya rok dan celana gadis itu selalu terlihat longgar. Agar dapat menyembunyikan bentuk serta ukuran pistol itu dengan sempurna.

"Tapi kenapa di celana dalammu?" tanya Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengikatnya di pahaku seperti agen-agen wanita di _film_. Rok dan celanaku pendek seperti ini. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menyembunyikannya di celana dalamku."

"Makanya pakai yang panjang!" ujar Sasuke lalu mengerang frustrasi.

"Aku sedikit kesulitan berjalan karena ini. Jika kusembunyikan di belakang, pantatku akan terlihat aneh. Jika di depan, terlihat seperti aku mempunyai *****. Nanti aku dikira _transgender_. Makanya aku menyembunyikannya di samping pinggangku," ucap Sakura mendengus.

KAMPRET! JADI ITU ALASANNYA?

Sialan. Sasuke sampai membayangkan posisi pistol itu jika disembunyikan di depan. Memang benar. Akan terlihat seperti memiliki *****. ARGH!

Kaki jenjang Sakura yang beralaskan sepatu hak runcing itu terhenti di depan sebuah apartemen bergaya sederhana di kawasan selatan area 13. Sasuke ikut menghentikan langkahnya lalu mencocokkan alamat apartemen tersebut dengan alamat yang tertulis di laporan Karin.

"Tidak salah lagi. Ini apartemennya."

Begitu mereka akan masuk, Sakura menahan lengan seorang pria yang baru saja melewati mereka untuk keluar dari gerbang apartemen.

"Tuan Kumade Toriichi?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Pria itu tampak sedikit bingung lalu menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. Benar. Orang inilah yang mereka cari.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Sasuke berjalan hingga akhirnya berdiri di samping kanan Sakura. Lelaki raven itu langsung menunjukkan identitasnya.

"Mohon kerjasamanya," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah dan nada bicaranya yang datar seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian mau minuman?" tawar Toriichi kepada Sasuke yang telah duduk di kursi bantal apartemennya dan Sakura yang menjelajahi kamar apartemennya dengan liar.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan catatan memonya yang berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk interogasi.

"Aku mau," ujar Sakura mengangkat tangannya tanpa menghentikan aksi penjelajahan liarnya.

Toriichi menatap bingung pada Sakura yang tanpa rasa sungkan mengobrak-abrik apartemennya. Sasuke juga tidak meneriakinya. Mungkin Sasuke sendiri sudah lelah teriak-teriak seharian.

Segelas es teh dihidangkan oleh Toriichi ke atas meja untuk Sakura. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakura langsung duduk di samping Sasuke—menghampiri es teh tersebut. Seperti biasa, ia mengendus aroma minumannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyesapnya. Tetapi baru saja satu teguk, Sakura langsung bangkit lalu berjalan menuju _wastafel_ dan membuang segelas penuh minuman tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka teh tawar! Kau tidak bisa diharapkan, Toriichi-_san_! Aku akan membuatnya sendiri!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemilik kamar apartemen, Sakura langsung mengotak-atik isi dapur Toriichi. Pria itu hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan _astaga-dimana-rasa-sungkanmu?_

Menghiraukan aksi Sakura, Sasuke langsung memulai investigasinya.

"Nona Haku meninggal dini hari tadi."

"Apa? B-Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Toriichi tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku baru tahu sekarang."

Tangan Sasuke terus menulis tanpa melepas tatapannya pada objek interogasi.

"Apa yang kaulakukan sekitar pukul setengah dua dini hari tadi?"

"Apa? Tentu saja aku tidur. Aku bekerja di rumah sakit dengan _shift_ pagi. Aku harus tidur awal untuk itu."

"Kau memiliki bukti untuk alibimu?" tanya Sasuke sesekali melirik kegiatan Sakura dengan kantung teh celup di dapur.

"Kau bisa memeriksa CCTV di lorong apartemen ini."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Rekaman CCTV segera kami ambil nanti."

Kaki jenjang Sakura berjalan mendekati meja setinggi dua kaki tersebut lalu duduk di samping Sasuke dengan segelas es teh manis di tangannya. Gadis itu meminum es tehnya dengan wajah ceria bak anak kecil.

"Toriichi -_san_ seorang dokter? Sudah berapa lama?"

Toriichi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kira-kira sudah lima tahun."

Wajah Sakura langsung berbinar. "Wah, sudah lama ya. Pasti Toriichi-_san_ sudah _pro_."

Pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu tertawa kala mendengar pujian Sakura kepada dirinya.

"Pasti banyak perempuan yang mengejarmu. Sudah punya pacar?"

"Kekasihku adalah…"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus Kumade Toriichi.

"…Haku."

"Sebagai orang terdekatnya, menurutmu, siapa yang telah membunuhnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh intimidasinya.

"Momochi Zabuza."

Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik sebelah ke atas. Untuk pertama kalinya, perempuan merah muda yang berpenampilan bak model itu tersenyum miring.

Kepingan misteri mulai terkumpul sedikit demi sedikit.

Apakah arti senyuman Sakura? Apakah ia sudah benar-benar menemukan cahaya pada penyelidikannya? Atau justru hanya bermain-main lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Author's Area :

(**Tolong biasakan baca author note agar tidak menanyakan lagi pertanyaan yang sudah saya jawab**)

_Q : Sakura pura-pura konyol atau emang aslinya begitu? Kapan Sakura nunjukin kemampuannya? Kapan kasusnya selesai?_

A : Lihat saja nanti. Kasus selesai chapter depan.

_Q : Kenapa tbc?_

A : Ya elah namanya juga _multichapter_. Plis.

_Q : Sakura mirip Ma Hye Ri dari drakor Princess Prosecutor._

A : Saya bahkan baru dengar nama dramanya sekarang. Sakura terinspirasi dari Otonashi Tsukiko. Bukan dari karakter manapun.

_Q : Kapan romancenya?_

A : Sudah mulai saya munculkan. Tapi pelan-pelan saja agar kesannya tidak _lebay_.

Terakhir update bulan Juli. Saya sadar itu cukup parah. Tapi kesehatan saya sejak September lalu kurang baik. Kuliah saya sampai bolong-bolong karena sering sakit. Bahkan saat saya pulang ke rumah, saya akan di-akupuntur. Jam tidur saya saat kuliah hampir tidak ada dalam 2 hari. /curhat/

Bagi yang sudah kuliah tentu mengerti posisi saya. Ditambah lagi gabung organisasi perwakilan. Saya sampai mimisan karena kurang istirahat. T.T Semoga semester depan kegiatan saya tidak segila ini lagi agar punya waktu untuk ngetik.

Ada fans One Piece di sini? Ayo fg-an dengan saya di FB! Fans Donquixote Family? Otw jadi temen akrab sama saya. Haha.

**Special Thanks to :**

Seluruh _reviewers_, _favourites_, _followers_, dan _silent readers_ yang telah mendukung fanfic ini.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 29/12/2015 11.04PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kaki jenjang Sakura berjalan mendekati meja setinggi dua kaki tersebut lalu duduk di samping Sasuke dengan segelas es teh manis di tangannya. Gadis itu meminum es tehnya dengan wajah ceria bak anak kecil.

"Toriichi -_san_ seorang dokter? Sudah berapa lama?"

Toriichi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kira-kira sudah lima tahun."

Wajah Sakura langsung berbinar. "Wah, sudah lama ya. Pasti Toriichi-_san_ sudah _pro_."

Pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu tertawa kala mendengar pujian Sakura kepada dirinya.

"Pasti banyak perempuan yang mengejarmu. Sudah punya pacar?"

"Kekasihku adalah…"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus Kumade Toriichi.

"…Haku."

"Sebagai orang terdekatnya, menurutmu, siapa yang telah membunuhnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh intimidasinya.

"Momochi Zabuza."

Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik sebelah ke atas. Untuk pertama kalinya, perempuan merah muda yang berpenampilan bak model itu tersenyum miring.

Kepingan misteri mulai terkumpul sedikit demi sedikit.

Apakah arti senyuman Sakura? Apakah ia sudah benar-benar menemukan cahaya pada penyelidikannya? Atau justru hanya bermain-main lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Stylish Detective  
A Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**By : Lycoris Rei**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warning!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-5-_

.

.

.

.

.

Ketukan hak sepatu itu terdengar begitu elegan hingga memancing mata siapapun untuk melirik kaki jenjang yang mengenakannya. Mereka hanya berjalan keluar stasiun kereta namun sudah menarik begitu banyak perhatian. Sasuke sudah terlalu lelah seharian ini.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Tidakkah ia sadar ini salah siapa?

"Sebelum pulang, ingin makan dulu?" tawar Sakura dengan mata hijaunya yang menyapu sekitarnya. Barangkali menemukan restoran atau tempat makan terdekat.

Detektif muda dengan karir cemerlang itu menghela napas panjang. "Bukankah kau terlalu sering makan di luar?"

Si merah muda merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin. Bahkan sudah dijepit pun angin masih mengacaukan segalanya, menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak," jawab Sakura seadanya. Tumben tidak banyak bicara.

Sasuke tidak terkejut. Jarang-jarang perempuan dengan penampilan—dan tingkah laku—seperti ini bisa memasak atau bahkan melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Lagipula, perempuan ini termasuk elit di FBI, mungkin saja memiliki beberapa suruhan untuk mengurus kehidupan sehari-harinya.

"Terlalu sering makan di luar tidak baik. Banyak makanan yang tidak sehat."

Tanpa perlu waktu lama hingga Sasuke menyesali ucapannya sendiri. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum—sok—genit, lalu mendekatinya dari samping kiri, sedikit bertubrukan dengan lengannya yang terbalut kemeja lengan panjang. Ia sedikit memiringkan bahunya ke kanan untuk mencegah jarak dengan sang wakil yang semakin terkikis.

"Kau khawatir padaku? Manis sekali."

Sasuke mendengus kasar sembari menatap malas jalanan di samping kanannya.

"Walau kau seorang FBI, kau tetap karyawan baru di MPD. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mengambil absen karena jatuh sakit saat masih berstatus sebagai karyawan baru?"

"Menunjukkan kaki jenjangku? Biasanya selalu efektif."

Tatapan malas Sasuke berubah menjadi pelototan. Bukannya takut atau terdiam, sialnya perempuan ini malah tertawa.

"Itu sesuatu yang biasa, Sasuke-_kun_. Dunia kriminal dan kepolisian seperti ini mayoritas laki-laki. Memiliki aset seperti ini," ia tepuk paha kurusnya yang jenjang, "harus digunakan sebaik mungkin untuk kelancaran misi."

"Itupun jika kau melancarkan misi," celetuk Sasuke sebal.

Perut Sakura berbunyi sebelum ia cengengesan kepada ketua divisinya. Ia tidak merasa malu. Menganggap itu adalah hal yang wajar terjadi jika seseorang sedang merasa lapar.

Sasuke menghela napas lagi. "Bagaimana jika kau makan di apartemenku?"

"Di apartemenmu?" Sakura membeo. "Makan apa?"

"Nanti kupikirkan. Aku bisa memasak."

"Benarkah? Hore!" Sakura menindih pundak Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya sembari meloncat-loncat girang beberapa kali.

Si raven mengerang frustrasi. Ia memijit tulang hidungnya. "Kenapa aku mengenalmu?"

Begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat beberapa laki-laki yang memusatkan pandangan mereka pada kaki jenjang wakil divisinya. Perempuan ini kelihatannya tidak menyadari tatapan-tatapan itu.

"Kau tidak tahu kapan aset itu akan membahayakanmu." Sasuke mengerling sekilas pada kedua kaki jenjang Sakura.

Sakura memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung _cardigan_-nya.

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri." Gadis itu tersenyum dengan menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Ah, jika saja kepribadiannya sedikit lebih 'normal', dengan penampilan dan karirnya, ia sempurna.

Ketua divisi pertama itu tidak terlihat terkejut. Gerakan Sakura saat menangkap pencopet di stasiun tadi siang memang terlihat seperti gerakan aikido. Selain itu, aikido sudah menjadi ilmu bela diri dasar yang sudah sepatutnya dimiliki orang-orang dalam karir yang berhubungan dengan kriminal seperti mereka.

"Kau hanya bisa bertahan dengan itu." Aikido hanya dapat digunakan untuk pertahanan dan kurang efektif untuk penyerangan.

Sakura tertawa kemudian dalam kecepatan yang mengejutkan, ia melangkahkan kaki kirinya ke depan kemudian memutar tubuhnya hingga tanpa perlu hitungan detik, sikunya telah begitu dekat dengan mata Sasuke. Jika Sakura ingin menyerangnya, mungkin matanya sudah tidak dapat melihat sekarang. Gadis itu menurunkan siku kanan serta tangan kirinya yang tadinya terkepal di dekat wajah.

"Muay Thai?" tanya si raven yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang diikuti oleh Sakura, hampir lupa dengan tujuan awal untuk makan di apartemennya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aikido, Taekwondo, baru-baru ini _boxing_. Dulu aku pernah mempelajari Judo, tapi hanya dasar-dasarnya saja."

Mata hijaunya berbinar kagum. Tangannya meremas-remas bisep pada lengan atas Sasuke yang padat.

"Pantas lenganmu sekeras ini. Pasti banyak perempuan yang tertarik padamu," godanya dengan nada jahil.

"Hentikan!" Sasuke mendorong-dorong tangan Sakura agar terlepas dari lengannya. Ia seorang pria dewasa, tetapi ia tidak terbiasa dipegang-pegang oleh perempuan seperti ini.

Tangan Sakura terlepas dengan wajah manisnya yang terlihat sebal. Memiliki penampilan menarik seperti ini, saat ditolak atau ditepis seorang laki-laki rasanya tetap menyebalkan. Ia tersenyum jahil, meraih bagian belakang leher Sasuke—walau sedikit kesulitan karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka—dan mendekatkannya pada wajahnya sendiri. Wajah yang biasanya datar itu memerah. Dahi dan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Bibir mereka…rasanya satu terpaan angin saja dapat membuat bibir mereka bertubrukan satu sama lain.

"Bodoh!"

Sakura tertawa puas ketika Sasuke mendorongnya menjauh dengan kikuk. Tidak ada yang jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada mengerjai seseorang yang serius.

"Sasuke-_kun_ takut dengan perempuan?"

"Berisik!" Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya untuk berjalan mendahului Sakura. Menyebalkan sekali. Sudah ditawarkan makan di rumahnya, malah mengerjainya. Bawahan kurang ajar!

Sakura hanya terkikik geli sebelum berlari kecil menyusul langkah ketua divisinya.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya yang sengaja tidak digubris oleh si raven.

"Kau marah?"

"Kau marah?"

"Kau mar—"

"Diam atau akan kucium kau!"

Di luar dugaan, Sakura menurutinya. Catatan mental, ancaman seperti ini mungkin akan efektif untuk membungkamnya. Tetapi rasa bersalah menggerogotinya ketika Sakura benar-benar diam seperti ini.

"Kau memiliki keluarga di sini?"

Mata bulatnya mengerjap kemudian terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. Hanya perasaannya saja, atau perempuan ini diam-diam menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya?

Sakura mengangguk. "Sasuke-_kun_ tertarik pada kehidupan pribadiku? Tumben."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Perempuan ini berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia telah menghadapi banyak pelaku kriminal serta saksi dalam perjalanan karirnya, trik seperti ini begitu klasik hingga dapat ia sadar dalam sekejap.

"Kerabatmu?" Sasuke tetap bersikukuh pada pertanyaannya.

Gadis merah muda itu bergumam tidak jelas, melangkah tanpa adanya niat untuk menjawab. Sasuke menunggu. Tetapi lima menit telah berlalu dan perempuan menyebalkan ini malah membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Apakah budaya barat mengajarkannya untuk mengacuhkan seorang atasan?

"Oi!"

Atensinya baru kembali pada Sasuke dengan wajah polos yang biasa ia pasang. Menggemaskan dan menyebalkan pada saat bersamaan.

"Kerabatmu yang di sini?"

Ia menghindari tatapannya lagi. Bagaikan anak kecil yang tertangkap basah sedang berbohong. Aura intimidasi Sasuke semakin tajam, membuatnya merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Gadis itu mengerang frustrasi, entah karena apa.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayahku di sini."

Alis si raven terangkat sebelah. Jawaban itu menuntunnya pada pertanyaan lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersamanya saja?"

Sakura mengerang lagi dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Ketua divisinya sangat keras kepala.

"Aku punya masalah dengannya sejak aku SMP dulu!"

Mulut si raven membentuk huruf O. Hm, tidak ada yang menarik rupanya. Bahkan gadis supel dan gila seperti ini memiliki masalah dengan ayahnya. Mungkin karena terlalu gila hingga bermasalah dengan ayahnya? Atau sama-sama gila hingga bermasalah? Entahlah.

Berjalan kaki selama hampir tiga puluh menit dari stasiun membuat Sakura merasa cukup lelah. Kasihan juga melihatnya berjalan jauh dengan sepatu hak seperti itu.

"Heh, rasakan!" ejek Sasuke sembari mengerling pada kaki jenjang Sakura saat pintu apartemennya terbuka.

Sakura hanya menggerutu lalu menyerobot masuk dan melepaskan sepatu haknya. Ia mendesah lega ketika telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai. Sasuke melemparkan sepasang sandal rumahan berwarna putih kepadanya.

"Pakai itu!"

Dini hari tadi Sakura malah masuk dengan sepatu hak ke dalam apartemennya. Di dalam apartemennya wajib mengenakan sandal rumahan dan ia tidak suka jika peraturan pribadinya dilanggar di dalam teritorialnya.

Sakura mengenakannya kemudian masuk dan menjelajahi apartemen Sasuke dengan liar. Lelaki yang mendapat pangkat Inspektur di divisi satu biro investigasi kriminal itu mengacuhkannya. Sesukanya saja lah.

"Apa yang ingin kau makan?" tanya Sasuke dari dapur.

Si merah muda yang sedang melakukan "inspeksi" liar di kamar Sasuke berlari ke dapur dengan gaya pecicilannya. Apakah dia benar-benar dua puluh tiga tahun?

Ia menumpu kedua sikunya ke atas meja tinggi di dapur. "Nikujaga?"

Mata hitam itu menatap bingung kepadanya. Tiba-tiba ingin memakan Nikujaga? Ya sudahlah, lagipula kebetulan ia memiliki bahan-bahannya.

"Aku dengar jika kau sudah bisa membuat Nikujaga, kau bisa menarik hati laki-laki di Jepang."

"Ya, aku pernah dengar itu. Tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, malah melenggang keluar dari dapur menuju ruang TV. Sialan! Perempuan ini mempermainkannya lagi. Menarik hati laki-laki? Ia tidak homo!

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin mandi. Aku menggunakan kamar mandimu." Suaranya bergema, sudah berada di kamar mandi. Tanpa menunggu atau mempedulikan jawaban Sasuke, pintu kamar mandi telah ditutup dan air _shower_ dinyalakan. Sungguh, benar-benar tahu diri.

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke mengenakan apron putih polosnya, melipat lengan kemejanya, kemudian memulai ritual memasak.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Sakura meraba-raba setiap sudut kamar mandi, menyemburkan air _shower_ ke seluruh kamar mandi. Ia bergumam sebelum mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih—yang ia ambil dari lemari di samping pintu kamar mandi—di atas kepalanya. Rambutnya sudah sedikit kering, mungkin menggunakan _hair dryer_. Hebat, seperti rumah sendiri. Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot mengucapkan "Anggap saja rumah sendiri" kepadanya.

Aroma masakan Sasuke membuat perutnya keroncongan. Asap mengepul dari mangkuk. Nasi dan Nikujaga telah disiapkan untuknya. Di tengah meja terdapat sepiring Kinpira Gobou. Benar-benar masakan rumahan. Sasuke melepaskan apronnya saat Sakura berjalan mendekati meja makan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak perlu menungguku, makan saja."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Masakan rumahan lebih baik jika dimakan bersama."

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendengus. "Kalau begitu, tunggu aku! Aku ingin mencuci wajah dan tanganku sebentar."

Setelah ditinggalkan sendiri, Sakura memulai kembali inspeksinya di ruang dapur. Seluruh laci dan pintu lemari ia buka, raba, kemudian tutup kembali. Ia kembali mengangguk diikuti dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke kembali dengan rambut yang sedikit basah disisir ke atas, membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Ia terlihat lebih segar setelah mencuci wajahnya.

"Melakukan inspeksi?" jawab Sakura dengan nada yang menyerupai pertanyaan.

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Ia baru menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura berbeda. Kaos lengan panjang _turtle neck_ berwarna _cream_ dan celana pendek. Apa-apaan dengan celana itu?

"Apakah terasa sulit bagimu untuk menutupi kakimu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti betapa tidak nyamannya mengenakan celana panjang. Selain itu aku selalu membawa celana ini untuk keadaan darurat."

Keadaan darurat macam apa, astaga.

"Daripada itu, bisa kita mulai?" tanya Sakura menatap penuh harap pada masakan yang terhidang di atas meja makan.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. Ia tarik sandaran kursi kemudian duduk. Sakura menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, terlihat tidak sabar.

"Selamat makan!" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Enak sekali! Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku memakan masakan rumahan seperti ini," ujar Sakura menutup matanya bagai sedang meresapi rasa masakan ketua divisinya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, menyombong. Walaupun ia seorang pria dan tinggal sendiri, ia bisa memasak karena ia telah terbiasa melakukan segala hal sendiri sejak memutuskan untuk berkuliah di Tokyo sendiri.

"Kau juga tinggal sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Berbicara saat sedang makan. Tetapi, baiklah. Obrolan kecil tidak buruk juga. Ia memberikan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku dengar dari Sui, kau dan Karin-_chan_ lulusan Todai?"

"Jurusan Hukum."

"_Cum laude_?"

Sasuke mengangguk bangga. Ia dan Karin dinyatakan sebagai _cum laude_ di Todai. Lulus dengan peringkat dan nilai mengesankan, bekerja di kantor pusat MPD, mendapat pangkat Inspektur dua tahun setelahnya, kemudian diangkat sebagai ketua divisi satu biro investigasi kriminal. Jalan karirnya begitu cemerlang.

Sebelum perempuan ini datang.

Oh tidak, ia tidak ingin nafsu makannya hilang.

"Kau bukan asli Tokyo?"

Si raven menggeleng. "Aku berasal dari Fukuoka. Pindah ke sini sejak kuliah."

"Hee… Kalau begitu keluargamu juga di sana? Apa pekerjaan mereka?"

Ia mengangguk. "Ayahku seorang polisi, ibuku seorang guru TK, kakakku seorang dokter."

Sakura menatapnya penuh akan rasa kagum. Pria Uchiha itu tidak mampu menahan senyuman miringnya. Gadis ini terlihat begitu polos dan kepolosan itu membuatnya senang saat sedang mengaguminya.

"Orangtuamu pasti sangat bangga."

"Aku dan kakakku sudah berjanji akan membuat mereka bangga. Saat aku SMA, aku membuang hampir seluruh waktuku untuk belajar demi mengejar beasiswa di Todai."

"Kau mendapat beasiswa?"

Satu anggukan lagi sebagai jawaban. "Beasiswa penuh hingga lulus."

"Woah, hebat sekali, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak menyangka kau sehebat ini."

Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Hingga saat ini, kebanggaan terbesarku adalah dapat menghidupi mereka dengan pekerjaanku. Walau aku bekerjasama dengan kakakku dalam menghidupi mereka."

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Mereka masih bekerja?"

"Ya, sampai saat ini mereka masih keras kepala untuk tetap bekerja dan menetap di Fukuoka. Tidak ingin bermalas-malasan, katanya."

Gadis itu manggut-manggut sembari mengulum sumpit di ujung bibirnya.

"Kau sendiri sebaiknya berbicaralah dengan ayahmu. Lagipula, sudah belasan tahun berlalu, bukan?"

"Justru belasan tahun itulah yang membuatnya semakin sulit," ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi bingung yang jelas dibuat-buat.

Mata hitam itu menatapnya bingung.

"Seperti bertemu dengan mantan pacarmu setelah hilang kontak selama belasan tahun. Canggung!"

Oh sial, ia menyamakan ayahnya sendiri dengan mantan pacar. Perempuan ini sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

"Ayahmu bekerja sebagai apa di Tokyo?"

Ia bergumam dengan alis mengernyit seperti sedang kesulitan menyelesaikan soal ujian.

"Kau kenal dengannya," katanya cepat kemudian melanjutkan ritual makannya.

Satu jawaban itu membuat Sasuke kalang kabut. Ia kenal dengan ayahnya? Siapa? Di MPD? Todai? Fukuoka? Siapa? Apa? Dimana?

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga Sakura membereskan peralatan makannya dari meja untuk diletakkan di bak cuci. Ritual makan malam mereka sudah selesai. Obrolan ringan juga, segera berakhir.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau hanya memasang CCTV di dekat pintu masuk utama dan ruang tamu? Tidak ada penyadap juga?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang menjelajahi langit-langit apartemennya.

Bola mata hitam itu membulat, terkejut. CCTV yang ia pasang berada di titik buta yang tidak akan terlihat oleh siapapun dengan ukuran yang cukup kecil. Bagaimana perempuan ini bisa menemukannya saat belum lama berada di dalam apartemennya?

"Bagaimana kau menemukannya?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan menunjukkan gigi-giginya.

"Daripada itu, aku menganggap apartemenmu aman, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aman dari apa?" Sasuke tidak mengerti harus menganggap perempuan ini berbahaya atau membingungkan.

Ia mengambil minuman dingin dari kulkas Sasuke lalu meminumnya. "Minuman dingin setelah makan tidak sehat, Merah Muda." Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Detektif memiliki banyak musuh, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tidak tahu kapan mereka akan memasang CCTV atau penyadap di apartemenmu. Sistem keamanan apartemenmu juga lemah. Aku bisa membobol masuk hanya dalam lima belas menit."

Tumben waras, batin si raven.

"Selain itu, kau harus memasang cermin di atas pintu masuk apartemenmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Alisnya terangkat sebelah, bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu? Di Tiongkok, memasang cermin di atas pintu masuk dipercaya dapat mengusir makhluk halus yang ingin memasuki rumahmu karena dengan melihat bayangan mereka sendiri di cermin, mereka akan mengira itu adalah manusia yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka."

Atau tidak. Catatan mental, ia tidak akan mempercayai perempuan ini waras sebelum diperiksa oleh psikiater.

"CCTV dan penyadap termasuk illegal di Jepang, bukankah begitu?"

"Apa yang sedang kaubicarakan?"

Perempuan itu duduk kembali ke kursinya, sedikit memajukan wajahnya pada Sasuke yang hanya direspon dengan ekspresi datar. Ia tersenyum miring mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan menunjukkannya kepada pria itu. Kop divisi Forensik MPD tercantum di atas halaman setiap kertas.

"Kau…bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum dengan menunjukkan gigi-giginya. "Orang-orang dari forensik telah menyelesaikannya tadi siang, mereka hanya mengulur-ulur waktu. Tetapi, berterima kasihlah pada asetku ini," ujarnya menepuk paha sendiri.

Bibir Sasuke sedikit terbuka. _Shock_. Perempuan ini benar-benar menggunakan kakinya sendiri sebagai senjata utama menghadapi kaum Adam di dunia kepolisian.

"Selain itu…"

Ucapannya menggantung. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel lain yang bentuknya sedikit aneh, berwarna hitam. Ia hidupkan ponsel itu kemudian menunjukkan isinya.

Bola mata hitamnya terbelalak. Ini melanggar hukum…gila. Tapi, inilah kuncinya.

"Tinggallah lebih larut. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti," kata Sasuke serius.

Sakura mengulum senyum di bibir tipisnya.

"Hore!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tank top crop_ brukat putih, rok lipat pendek merah jambu, jaket berbahan jins, sepatu hak putih. Sasuke sudah memandanginya dari atas ke bawah, pasrah dengan penampilan wakil divisinya. Perut rata perempuan itu mengintip dari jarak antara pendeknya _tank top crop_ dan rok _high waist_ yang ia kenakan. _Stylish_ seperti biasa. Tetapi, demi Tuhan, kenapa? Kenapa harus mengenakan itu di tempat kerja?

Suigetsu bersiul. "Kau cantik sekali seperti biasa, Sakura-_chan_."

Karin yang sedang menyusun laporan bersama Juugo mengerling malas kemudian mendengus. Ia tidak memiliki cukup waktu tidur lagi karena Sasuke menghubunginya dini hari kemarin dan mengirimkan setumpuk dokumen kepadanya. Perannya yang secara langsung menjadi sekretaris dalam tim membuatnya harus menebalkan lensa kacamatanya tahun depan.

"Kenapa harus sepagi ini dan kenapa harus semalam itu?" protes Karin. Kantung matanya semakin parah karena sudah dua hari berturut-turut tidak mendapatkan tidur yang layak.

Suigetsu menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulutnya. Melihatnya menguap saja membuat Karin kesal. Ia yang bergadang pun menahan diri untuk tidak bersikap seperti itu di kantor.

"Detektif harus bekerja dengan cepat, Karin-_chan_!" ujar Sakura seraya mendekati dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Karin yang terbalut _blazer_ biru gelap, pakaian formal seperti biasa.

Ia lepas kedua tangan itu dari bahunya. "Kau menggangguku." Ia kembali menyusun laporan di atas meja sesuai urutan yang ia ingat. "Selain itu, siapa yang kau panggil Karin-_chan_? Hentikan itu!"

"Ah!" Karin dikejutkan oleh aksi Sakura yang memeluknya erat dari belakang sembari menggosok-gosokkan wajah pada punggungnya. Si merah merinding. Apa perempuan ini memiliki kelainan?

"Bukankah kalian terlalu nekad?" tanya Karin dengan tatapan yang ditujukan pada Sasuke. Pria itu sudah dengan segelas kopi hitamnya pagi ini. Lingkaran hitam tidak terelakkan di bawah matanya.

"Ini semua ide gilanya. Lagipula sudah terlanjur, apa boleh buat."

Karin menghela napas panjang. Apa boleh buat kalau begitu. "Sudah kubilang, lepaskan!" Ia berusaha melepas tangan Sakura, tetapi perempuan itu masih berpegangan erat kepadanya. Satu helaan napas panjang dikeluarkan lagi.

"Karin-_chan_ wangi sekali. Lembut. Nyaman sekali," ujar Sakura menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya lagi pada punggung Karin.

Juugo dan Suigetsu menatap iri kepadanya. Tidak ada yang berani menyentuh Karin seujung rambutpun karena si merah sangat _strict_ terhadap sentuhan orang lain kepadanya. Tetapi, melihat dua perempuan cantik berpelukan "mesra" seperti ini, boleh juga.

"Jangan menggosok-gosokkan wajahmu pada punggungku, menjijikan!"

Sakura malah terkikik geli. Satu helaan napas lagi dikeluarkan oleh si merah. Sasuke hanya diam sejak tadi, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengomeli wakil barbar mereka. Seperti sedang menghadapi anak kecil.

Ketukan pintu terdengar diikuti dengan masuknya seorang _officer_ setelah dipersilakan Sasuke.

"Uchiha-_san_,Kumade Toriichi dan Momochi Zabuza sudah tiba."

"Persilakan mereka masuk."

"Baik."

Begitu keduanya masuk, Sakura melepaskan Karin untuk berdiri di samping kanan Sasuke dengan Suigetsu di sampingnya. Karin juga berjalan menuju samping kiri Sasuke diikuti Juugo di sebelah kirinya. Juugo hanya…merasa lebih aman di dekat Karin daripada Sakura. Jadilah posisi mereka dari kiri ke kanan Juugo-Karin-Sasuke-Sakura-Suigetsu. Posisi yang bagus, jika saja tidak ada salah seorang di antara mereka yang berpenampilan seenaknya.

Baik Toriichi maupun Zabuza tampaknya terkejut dengan ruangan yang mereka masuki. Menyerupai bioskop dengan sebuah proyektor di tengah langit-langit ruangan, layar besar di depan, dan tempat duduk yang tersusun ke atas.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan-Tuan sekalian. Terima kasih atas kehadirannya dalam memenuhi panggilan mendadak dari kami. Saya mohon maaf jika panggilan ini telah menyita waktu Anda untuk hari ini," ujar Sasuke dengan nada datarnya yang formal.

Sakura merapikan poninya kemudian tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada kedua pria itu. Karin mendelik tajam kepadanya, menahan emosi dengan membenarkan kacamatanya. Alis Sasuke sudah berkedut tidak karuan. Ia tidak ingin memarahi perempuan ini sekarang, tidak saat sedang menghadapi klien. Suigetsu menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya. Juugo berdiri tegang karena takut akan aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan Sasuke dan Karin di sebelahnya. Setidaknya ia harus bersikap dengan baik, tidak ingin menambah beban batin kedua rekannya.

"Kalian sudah menyelesaikan kasus ini?" tanya Zabuza yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Pria Uchiha itu menatap Sakura dengan dagu yang ia arahkan ke samping kanan. Sakura menatapnya bingung, menunjuk hidung dengan telunjuknya sendiri. Si raven mengangguk. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya menggumamkan 'yes' kecil dengan nada riang. Karin hanya menatap malas kepadanya. Semoga perempuan itu tidak melakukan hal aneh lagi.

"Halo, salam kenal. Aku Haruno Sakura, di sini posisiku sebagai wakil ketua divisi pertama biro investigasi kriminal dan sebelumnya aku bekerja sebagai ketua divisi kedua _counter intelligence_ di markas pusat FBI Amerika Serikat."

Toriichi yang belum mengetahui identitas asli Sakura hanya dapat menganga. Seorang agen FBI telah ke apartemennya, mengobrak-abriknya, dan membuat minuman dingin di dapurnya. Kenapa antek Amerika seperti ini ada di Jepang?

"Sebenarnya aku sangat kecewa dengan kasus ini, karena _incubus_ yang aku cari ternyata tidak ada. Aku sudah kehilangan kesenanganku."

Alis Sasuke berkedut. Mata Karin sudah kosong di balik kacamata kotaknya.

"Haku-_san_ meninggal dini hari kemarin di kediamannya, tanpa ada bukti penyiksaan secara fisik dan kami bawa untuk diinvestigasi oleh bagian forensik. Hasilnya sesuai dengan yang kuperkirakan." Sakura meraih _fotocopy_ dari hasil forensik lalu menunjukkannya pada kedua pria itu. Cetakan asli tentunya telah diarsipkan oleh Karin.

"Dia meninggal karena keracunan Arsenik atau _The King of Poisons_ dalam jumlah kronis. Racun seperti ini sangat jarang ditemukan dalam jumlah banyak karena keberadaannya yang dirahasiakan dan hanya dapat ditemukan di Bangladesh dan New Hampshire yang memiliki air sumur terkontaminasi Arsen. Konsumsi yang terbilang sedikit seperti air dengan kontaminasi Arsen itu memiliki efek yang baru terlihat dalam jangka waktu lama. Berbeda dengan saat racun ini masuk ke dalam tubuh dengan jumlah banyak seketika, sistem pencernaan akan rusak, kram perut, _shock_, koma, hingga akhirnya menyebabkan kematian."

Sakura meletakkan kertas itu kembali ke atas meja.

"Aku sangat kecewa karena kasus ini terlalu mudah untuk ditangani."

Juugo dan Suigetsu yang belum tahu-menahu soal penyelesaian kasus ini hanya saling tatap, bingung.

Sasuke maju untuk berdiri di samping kanan Sakura. Ia mengutak-atik laptop Karin, menunjukkan bukti yang ditampilkan ke layar dengan proyektor.

"Ini…" Juugo kehabisan kata-kata.

Di layar terpampang rekaman CCTV yang disajikan dalam pecahan 20 layar. Siapa yang memasang CCTV sebanyak ini?

"Aku memasang CCTV dan penyadap di rumah Haku-_san_, restoran Zabuza-_san_, dan apartemen Toriichi-_san_. Sebenarnya masih ada 10 layar lagi yang tidak ditampilkan karena tidak menunjukkan bukti."

Juugo menelan air ludahnya tegang. Sasuke sendiri terkejut kemarin karena ia mengira perempuan ini hanya menjelajahi kediaman seseorang dengan liar, tapi ternyata memasang CCTV dan penyadap di seluruh ruangan. Agen FBI memang mengerikan.

"Awalnya aku berharap dengan memasang ini, aku akan mendapatkan bukti keberadaan _incubus_, ternyata tidak."

Rekaman CCTV diputar beserta rekaman dari alat suara penyadap.

"_Toriichi, apa kau tahu? Haku meninggal."_

"_Aku tahu. Ada beberapa detektif datang menemuiku tadi."_

"_Kau tahu siapa yang membunuhnya?"_

"…_.."_

"_Toriichi."_

"…_.."_

"_Toriichi, kau membunuhnya?"_

"_KAU SUDAH GILA? KAU MENUDUHKU?"_

"_Kemarin Haku menghubungiku. Ia takut saat kau datang ke rumahnya. Ia menghubungi polisi, tetapi terlalu takut untuk melaporkanmu secara langsung. Ia bilang kau ingin membunuhnya malam itu."_

"_Omong kosong!"_

Telepon itu dimatikan. Rekaman itu dihentikan oleh Sasuke. Sakura meraih kertas lain berupa hasil visum yang dilakukan pada jasad Haku.

"Hasil visum tidak menunjukkan adanya bukti pemerkosaan. Haku-_san_ telah membuat laporan palsu kepada kami dua hari lalu. Kemungkinan ia melakukan itu untuk melindungi dirinya, karena jika kami melakukan investigasi, keamanannya akan terjamin untuk sementara waktu."

"Omong kosong! Bukti apa yang kau miliki untuk menuduhku seperti ini?"

"Ia menghubungiku karena ia takut kepadamu tetapi ia tidak berani menyebut namamu dalam laporannya."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kami memiliki bukti rekaman pembicaraan untuk itu."

"Kami menemukan bukti transaksi racun Arsen dalam komputer Anda." Mata Sasuke mengerling setengah tidak percaya pada Sakura. Si merah muda itu melakukan _hacking_ pada tiga ponsel dan tiga komputer dalam semalam. Membiarkannya berkeliaran di TKP selama beberapa menit benar-benar membuahkan hasil yang mengerikan.

"Selain itu, kau cukup berani untuk berusaha meracuniku kemarin, Toriichi-_san_."

"Meracuni?" tanya Karin. Seberapa bahayanya situasi mereka kemarin?

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekati Kumade Toriichi, berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak dapat mencium bau racun atau mengenali rasanya? Sekalipun aku tidak mengungkap posisiku kemarin, apakah kau benar-benar meremehkan detektif Tokyo MPD?"

Sasuke diam, kali ini dia setuju pada Sakura. Ia sendiri sebenarnya juga bisa mencium dan mengenali racun yang dicampurkan dalam makanan atau minuman. Tapi sikap barbar perempuan ini memang berhasil membuat siapapun meremehkannya. Mungkin ia sengaja?

"Tetrodotoxin, racun ikan kembung, Fugu. Aku tidak menyesapnya, hanya mendekatkan ke bibirku dan aku sudah dapat merasakannya. Oleh karena itu, aku langsung membuang segelas penuh air beracun yang kau berikan kepadaku ke _wastafel_."

Juugo dan Karin menatap _horror_ pada Sakura. Ternyata ada monster peka terhadap racun lainnya selain Sasuke.

"Aku selalu memiliki kebiasaan mencium dan menyentuh makanan ataupun minuman ke ujung bibirku sebelum kumakan. Saat di restoran Zabuza-_san_, aku tidak merasakan adanya racun pada minuman yang ia berikan kepadaku. Ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk meracuniku, tetapi kau ada."

"Kau tidak memiliki dasar untuk menuduhku!"

"Kalau begitu, mari kita bawa gelas kemarin ke laboratorium forensik," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Toriichi menggertakkan giginya, mengambil satu langkah mundur. Juugo yang menyadari pergerakan Toriichi langsung bergerak menahan gerak pria itu, menguncinya ke lantai.

"Sekalipun kau berhasil lari dari kantor ini, kau akan menjadi buronan. Media dan masyarakat berpihak pada kami. Kau akan kami temukan lagi. Gunakan otakmu sedikit." Sasuke menatap Toriichi dari atas dengan tatapan dingin. Ia sangat tidak menyukai kriminal yang menyakiti perempuan. Ia arahkan dagunya pada pintu keluar, mengisyaratkan Juugo membawa pria. Suigetsu memutar borgol dengan telunjuknya sebelum memasangkan borgol itu pada Toriichi.

Setelah kedua pria itu membawa Toriichi keluar ruangan, Zabuza meremas rambutnya.

"Aku tidak percaya dia benar-benar melakukannya."

"Anda tahu motifnya?" tanya Karin membenarkan kacamatanya. Sakura kembali memeluknya dari belakang dengan dagu yang disandarkan di atas bahu kanannya.

Zabuza menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu pasti, tetapi Haku pernah mengatakan kepadaku ingin memutuskannya karena ia sedikit aneh."

Karin mengangkat kepala, mengabaikan kepala Sakura di bahu kirinya dan tangan perempuan itu di perutnya. "Aneh?"

"Posesif, tetapi berlebihan. Bahkan berkali-kali mengancam akan membunuhnya."

"Itu gila," tanggap Sasuke sinis.

"Jika saja…jika saja aku bisa melindunginya." Setitik air mata jatuh dari Zabuza.

Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari Karin. Kaki jenjangnya yang beralaskan sepatu hak putih itu berjalan mendekati Zabuza. Tatapannya yang ke bawah membuatnya menangkap kaki jenjang Sakura saat berdiri di depannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum polosnya yang membuat Zabuza menumpahkan lebih banyak air mata lagi.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu pria itu dengan tangan kanannya. Bukan tepukan menghibur, tetapi tepukan biasa.

Si merah muda tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Kau pria yang baik. Aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?" Kacamata Karin sedikit melorot dari hidungnya.

Sasuke langsung mendelik tidak suka.

"Mau berpa—hmp!" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulut sembarangannya telah dibekap terlebih dahulu oleh Sasuke.

"Maafkan dia," ujar Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan kepala Sakura.

Karin mendengus lalu tersenyum. Sepertinya perjalanan mereka masih panjang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau segila itu. Memasang 30 kamera CCTV dan penyadap." Mata merahnya menatap 30 layar CCTV yang ditampilkan. "Apa yang telah diperintahkan Amerika kepadamu?"

"Menemukan fakta di balik legenda kuno?"

Alis Karin berkedut dengan hidungnya yang sedikit berkerut. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya hendak berbalik mematikan laptopnya. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Haruno Sakura.

Langkah sepatu hak hitamnya terhenti. "Sasuke, tidakkah kau menyelidiki sumber transaksi itu?"

Hitam dan hijau saling bertemu, seolah berkomunikasi dalam diam.

"Untuk masalah itu, aku sudah menyerahkannya pada yang di atas."

"Yang di atas?"

Sakura tertawa. "Maksudmu Tuhan?"

"Ck!" Sasuke menarik pipi Sakura hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan.

Karin membenarkan kacamatanya. Apakah Sasuke baru saja menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul satu siang.

Sejak kasus Kumade Toriichi diselesaikan, dua hari setelahnya mereka benar-benar tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Tumpukan kasus di meja Sasuke rupanya telah ditangani oleh divisi dan biro lain. Sasuke sudah cukup frustrasi dengan Sakura yang menggelepar kebosanan sejak tadi. Ia ingin pulang dan tidur di apartemennya, tetapi ia harus memenuhi jam kerjanya hari ini.

Karin sibuk dengan bukunya. Dengan mata yang sudah mencapai minus 2.3 seperti itu masih saja rajin membaca. Suigetsu memainkan _game_ pada _gadget_-nya. Juugo sedang membaca komik One Park. Hanya dirinya dan Sakura yang entah ingin berbuat apa saat ini. Di luar sedang hujan, untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar markas saja malas.

Tuhan, berikanlah sesuatu yang menarik hari ini, pinta Sasuke. Atau tidak. Mungkin situasi seperti ini baik untuknya beristirahat sejenak.

Sakura membuka ponsel hitamnya ketika terdengar beberapa getaran. Bola matanya terbelalak. Ia bangkit dari kursi putarnya dengan gerakan kasar.

"Oh sial!"

Seusai mengumpat, ia segera mengambil tasnya dari bawah meja lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar ruangan divisinya.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau?"

Sebelum Sakura meraih pintu, pintu itu telah terbuka dulu. Menampilkan dua perempuan perawakan tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam dan…kacamata hitam?

"Benar. Mau kemana kau?" Salah seorangnya yang berambut hitam panjang melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. "_Agent_ SK-01?"

"Aku bisa menjelaskan ini."

Perempuan dengan warna mata pucat itu mendelik tajam pada Sakura.

"AKU BISA MENJELASKAN INI!" pekik Sakura frustrasi.

"Sebaiknya begitu, karena gara-gara kau, aku yang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan bokongmu setelah kau pergi begitu saja!"

"Eh? Kau menjadi ketua divisi 2? Selamat!"

Urat-urat bermunculan pada leher perempuan itu. "Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Ia membungkus leher Sakura dengan kedua tangan, mencekiknya.

"Hei."

Perhatian kedua wanita asing itu, termasuk Sakura teralih pada Sasuke. Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu juga menatap bingung ke arah mereka. Apa yang terjadi? Siapa mereka? Kenapa dengan Sakura?

"Siapa kalian?"

Si pirang tersenyum miring dengan menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya, dan apakah itu gigi taring? Bukankah itu cukup panjang? Perempuan ini vampir? Tidak, hentikan.

"Ino Ainsworth, _counter terrorism_ FBI."

"Hinata Mosalev, _counter intelligence _FBI."

Keduanya menunjukkan identitas secara bersamaan. Bola mata seluruh tim Sasuke—kecuali Sakura—terbelalak lebar.

"Ada perlu apa lagi FBI ke sini?"

Oh sial. Ia memang meminta sesuatu yang menarik untuk hari ini. Tetapi bukan sesuatu seperti ini!

Ino Ainsworth—si pirang—menarik kerah belakang _bomber jacket_ Sakura, mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Kami ingin membawa agen kami pulang ke markas pusat. Mohon kerjasamanya."

"Ha?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Author's Area:

Sejujurnya jumlah review sedikit membebani saya dalam menulis. Fanfic ini adalah fanfic dadakan yang saya buat dan saya tidak mengantisipasi peminatnya akan sebanyak ini. Melihat banyaknya review yang masuk, saya tertekan untuk membuat cerita ini sebaik yang saya bisa agar tidak mengecewakan. Itulah penyebab kedua saya sulit menulis chapter 5, setelah penyebab utama (waktu).

_Q : Adegan cium, lemon._

A : …cek ratingnya. _Romance_ hanya selingan. Hentikan imajinasi liarmu, Nak.

_Q : Update dipercepat, kilat, dsb._

A : Saya bisa tidur saja udah bersyukur. /elus dada/

_Q : One Park?_

A : Plesetan dari One Piece. Saya cinta Portgas D. Ace. Saya gagal move on. Bunuh Akainu. /gak

_Q : Pelakunya beneran Incubus?_

A : Sudah mulai ketularan sintingnya Sakura?

_Q : Setelah kasus ini, masih ada kasus lainnya?_

A : Yap. Masih panjang.

_Q : Fokus update My Butler Prince &amp; Stylish Detective yang reviewnya banyak. Yakin pasti pembaca lain juga setuju._

A : Maaf, apakah saya baru saja diatur? Saya tidak mempedulikan jumlah _review_. Sekalipun hanya 10 atau 1, asal ada dukungan, saya lanjut di fanfic manapun yang saya mau. Jangan gunakan kata "pembaca lain" kalau _statement_ Anda hanya mewakili diri sendiri.

_Q : Kenapa Sakura melibatkan hal mistis dalam kasus?_

A : _Do what you love, love what you do_. /thug life/

_Despite of_ jumlah review yang sedikit membebani saya, saya mengapresiasi segala jenis dukungan yang diberikan untuk fanfic ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ini fanfic dadakan untuk ulang tahun saya sendiri, tapi diminati banyak orang, saya merasa campur aduk.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya mengganti nama. Sebelumnya nama saya Kuroda Yue. Diganti karena alasan tertentu. Ada yang membaca manhwa Lookism di sini? Jay husbando sejati saya. JayRei/JayMichi for life! _Save _Vasco. Vasco jomblo emesh. /stahp

Sampai jumpa _chapter_ depan.

**Sign,**

**Lycoris Rei – 14/11/2016 12.49AM.**


End file.
